Star Wars: The Force Awakens (AU) RE-WRITE
by SunsetRoseWriter
Summary: Just a re-write of my original story. Where Ben Solo is the scavenger on Jakku, meeting up with Finn and Rey, he leaves Jakku and helps to overthrow the First Order.
1. The Scavenger Boy

**Hello everyone, I'm back! I know it's been a while, High School's been keeping me busy. So anyway, this is a re-write of my other story. Since the movie was released on Blu-Ray, I had more information to help me write. Before, all I had was memories of the movie and the Disney Infinity video game :/. Also, a special thanks to my dad, who is a Star Wars expert and helped me edit my** **story. I hope you enjoy! :)**

There was the sound of metal clanking as a small metallic door was opened and a figure wearing goggles, a breather mask, and a black hood reached inside and wrenched out a part. The figure looked at the part before nodding and stuffing it into a burlap bag that was hanging around his shoulders before he walked toward the small opening in the Star Destroyer's wall. The figure stumbled out of the wrecked Star Destroyer, and into the beating sun of Jakku.

When outside in the sun, the figure's clothes were a lot more noticeable: His black tunic has obviously been ripped and sewn multiple times, his white pants are also ripped and sewn up and stained tan due to the sand, and the leather his boots were made of were scratched and clouded due to the sand. He has a second belt that was slightly lower than the other and it was covered in tools of various types.

The figure reaches to get the canteen that's tied onto his belt and opens it; he reaches up to move his mask but stops when he notices how flat his canteen is. He tips it over and a few drops of water fall out and into the endless amount of sand. He sighs before putting the canteen back onto his belt, and looks at the long steep hill. He wasn't going to slink down that thing and slip and roll down like the last time. He looks around before noticing a loose piece of metal on the side of the Star Destroyer, he walks over, grabs it and practically falls backward to yank it free.

After hammering the edges thinner and curling them upward, the figure places his little metal sled on the edge of the slope and stands on it. He shifts his weight forward a little bit and the sled slides over the edge, the figure holds his arms out slightly and moves them up and down to keep his balance. When he's halfway down the hill, he thinks ' _Yes_! _I'm gonna make it without rolling down this time_!'

He didn't see a small piece of shrapnel sticking up out of the sand.

He feels the sled catch before he jerks forward and then finds himself rolling down the hill.

When he got to the bottom, he smacked the ground with an open palm. After saying a few swear words in Bacce, he stands up and picks up his sled before walking over to his speeder bike. He put his sled behind the seat, loaded all the things he had scavenged into a small net-like bag and put the bag behind the seat also, before mounting the hovering vehicle.

He placed his feet on the rest, then used the handles next to his thighs to make the vehicle go. He maneuvered through the wrecks until he reached the endless amount of sand just beyond the wrecks, his bike leaving a trail of dust behind him.

As he sped across the desert, the dark eyes that were hidden behind the goggles scanned the area for anyone or anything that might get in his way, even though that was stupid because there was absolutely _nothing_ for miles on end. He exhales before pushing down the handles even more to make the vehicle speed up.

It took him about an hour to reach his destination, Niima Outpost.

He stopped his bike before he reached up to take off his goggles, mask, and hood, revealing his dark brown eyes, curly black hair, and pale skin (which was very surprising since he lived on a desert). He put his head coverings in his bag before walking closer to the "town" in order to trade his scavenged parts.

While he was at the cleaning station, scrubbing his scavenged part furiously with the brush, he heard some snickering behind him. He recognized those snickers from anywhere. He groaned slightly and turned around with a (pretty much useless) glare and came face to face with his rival, Sado, a Dug that lived at Niima and thought he owned the place.

"What are you laughing at slime ball?" Ben asked in the Dug language.

"I'm laughing at you of course, poor little Ben, stuck scavenging for Unkar," Sado mocks. "Shut up," Ben said, before turning to finish his cleaning. " _Oooh_! Big talk for such a tiny man!" Sado mocks again.

"I'm more of a man than you are!" Ben snaps.

"My little sister is more of a man than you! And she doesn't have to scavenge for her food and money! Then again, she'd probably do a better job than you! She wouldn't get beaten up or slide down those sand slopes...sound familiar?"

Ben's face burned before telling Sado to do something he'd never say in Basic, before he turned and tried to finish his cleaning.

Sado got a shocked/angry look on his face before walking closer to Ben and using his small hand-like foot, he grabbed the back of Ben's head and slammed it into the bowl of water he had been using to clean his parts.

Ben emerged from the bowl, spluttering, and turned to yell at Sado, only he was gone. If his face wasn't wet, the little angry/embarrassed tears would have been obvious.

After he finished cleaning his parts with the little water he had left, he gathered them in his arms and went to trade them.

"Hmm" His boss, Unkar Plutt said, examining his findings, "What you have brought me is worth...one quarter portion." he said, handing the ebony haired teen a ration pack "Wait! Last week you said that these parts were worth one half portion each!" Ben exclaimed pointing accusingly at his boss.

"Yes Ben, I did... _last week_!" Unkar snapped, and Ben knew that it was pointless, he took the package, ignoring the stinging behind his eyes, and walked away.

As he walked back to his bike his saw Sado and his little gang snickering. He knew they were laughing at _him;_ he looked down and tried to hide his embarrassment. The snickers grew quieter as he neared the edge of Niima.

After chasing off some Jawas that seemed to want his bike, he mounted it and sped away from Niima.

It took him another hour for him to reach his "Home."

He dismounted his bike and walked over to the tiny hut...or shack as Sado called it. He walked through the sliding door and over to a small table with a chair.

He set his food package down before he walked over to a small refrigerator/cabinet and pulled out a small container of water. He walked back to the table and poured some off the water into a small metal plate, before he opened the package and poured it in as well.

As he waited for his dinner to rise, he began to cook the three pieces of veg-meat on a little stove. He pushed the meat onto his plate next to his bread and poured himself some more water.

He took his plate and cup then climbed the ladder onto his roof where he sat and devoured his veg-meat and gulped down his water, putting out the fire that had ignited in the back of his throat.

As he finished his meat he glance downward to look at an old rebel pilot helmet. He had found it in the wrecks and thought it was cool, he had decided to trade it, but only as a last resort, he loved that thing.

He brushed off some of the sand before dropping the helmet onto his head and going to eat his bread.

While he was chewing the second to last piece of bread, he looked next to his feet where a wooden box sat. He reached over and opened it, he kept all of his best possessions in that box; he reached in and pulled out a blaster. It was one of the older versions of blasters he had found in the wreck, he tried to sell it but that fat blob that called himself his boss wouldn't even _look at it_! Another reason he couldn't trade his helmet.

He popped in his last piece of bread before aiming the blaster at the horizon and saying 'bang' in a muffled voice. He swallowed his bread and looked at the sun that was just now beginning to set. He couldn't wait to see the sunset, it was one of two things Jakku had that was good, a pretty sunset, and a cool history; it was said that one of the last battles between the Republic and Empire took place there, hence the wrecks.

He sighed and looked up at the now darkening sky, he wanted to get out of there _so badly;_ he wanted to leave this sandy scrapheap that called itself a planet. If he could he would've built a ship out of the Star Destroyers and left that place, but he sadly didn't know how, and there was no way Unkar would let him take one of his ships. He thought of all all those places he heard stories about during the Galactic Civil War; like Naboo, Coruscant, Endor, and Cloud City.

"There are all of those amazing places," he whispers, lying on his back to stare up at the sky "And I'm stuck here." He sighed once more before sitting up and going back downstairs, he had some time to kill before bed, so he decided to do some sand drawing. A thing he's done since he could _crawl_.

He grabs a small metal stick and walks outside, before sitting down on his small duracrete porch. He moved the stick up and down, side to side, and then finally he drew what looked like ovals.

He had drawn a city; with tall buildings, fancy airships and speeders, and a stick figure of himself right in the middle of it all, saying "I'm in Coruscant!"

Ben gave a sad smile before wiping the picture away with his boot, before deciding to draw another picture.

Ben was in the middle of his second sand drawing when he heard a commotion from nearby.

Curious, Ben stands up from his small duracrete porch he takes his helmet off and puts it inside, before rushing off to see what the commotion was, taking his metal stick with him, in case it was muggers or someone who could harm him (' _Then Again_ ,' Ben thinks, ' _Anyone could hurt me_! _I'm so small_!')

He climbs over a little dune and looks over. "Ugh! Teedo!" He groans, watching the scrapper pull in a small BB unit that was caught in his net.

Ben grips his metal stick tightly and storms over to Teedo and the little droid.

"Teedo! Let that droid go!" Ben demands in the Teedo language, Teedospeak, stopping a few feet away from said scrapper.

"No! I have never seen a droid like this one, I could get so many parts fro- Hey stop it!" Teedo yells as Ben marches over and cuts the net with a knife that was on his belt.

"Ben you little brat! That's my droid!" Teedo was about to get off of his luggabeast but Ben stood up, pointed his small knife at him like a finger and yelled "NO!"

Ben rolled his eyes as Teedo urged the luggabeats on, complaining under his breath. The little droid looked at him and asked who that was.

"Oh that was just Teedo, he wanted you for parts, don't worry, he shouldn't bother you again." Ben said, before noticing, "Hey, your antenna's bent, hold on." Ben kneels down and plucks BB-8's antenna off his head.

While he straightens out BB-8's antenna, Ben asks, "So…where are you headed, or, where are you from." BB beeps out an answer.

"Classified? Well then, what's your name, or is that classified too?" Ben chuckles as BB lets out some more beeps, "BB-8? Well then BB, can I call you that? I'm Ben…But I prefer to be called 'Kylo'." Ben reaches up and places BB-8's antenna back on his head, "There we go," he says. BB-8 asked him a question.

"Where did I get the name Kylo? Well, I got it from a dream...well, a nightmare actually…In it, I was...a bit of an evil madman. I had gotten off this ship and was ordering these people to...to kill." Ben's eyes cast downward, "I'm a bit of a pacifist, I don't like to hurt people, only if it's absolutely necessary."

BB-8 looks at Ben and tilts his head concernedly, Ben was silent before he snapped back to his cheerful self and stood up.

"Niima Outpost is that way," He points one direction, "Star Destroyer wrecks are that way," He points another direction, "And pretty much every other direction is sand." He sticks out both arms and turns left and right.

As Ben turned to make his way back home, he hears the sound of a ball rolling in the sand; he turns to see that BB-8 is following him "You want to come with me?" he asks, BB lets out a happy chirp.

Ben stares at the little ball-like droid, "If you wish, come on!" BB follows Ben home and lets out another cheerful chirp, Ben chuckles before saying, "You're welcome."

As the two make their way back to Ben's house, Ben starts up a conversation with BB-8, "To be honest, I'm really glad you're staying here tonight, I've been so lonely. It'll be nice to have some company."

The walk wasn't even five minutes long, but in that short time span, Ben talked BB-8's "ears" off. But BB didn't seem to mind, he seemed quite happy actually, listening as Ben talked until they reached his little house.

"It's not much, obviously," Ben says with a roll of his eyes "But it's home, come on, it's getting dark and I need to get ready for bed." The two walk, or roll, into Ben's small house.

When BB-8 enters Ben's house, he looks around; Ben looks a little embarrassed. "Yeah, it's pretty small, it gets kind of claustrophobic sometimes…" Ben's eyes shift from side to side for a moment, "Uh, I'm going to clean up my dishes. Make yourself at home."

BB-8 watches as Ben climbs up the ladder, before looking around the small hut, he rolled over to what looked like a long stone coffee table, he looks down and there's a picture of a birthday cake, there are seventeen stick-like candles on it and it says "Happy Birthday Ben!"

BB lets out a small, sympathetic beep as Ben climbs back down the ladder "Huh? Oh that. Uh, since I can't really afford cake, I drew one instead…Pathetic isn't it?" Ben asks, putting his dishes into a small "sink."

As Ben cleans his dishes, BB-8 sees something under Ben's bed. Looking closer, he notices the old rebel fighter helmet "Ah, that! I found that in the Star Destroyer wrecks. I couldn't sell it, so I kept it. I wear it sometimes." Ben chuckles and walks over to the long stone table.

"Um…Pardon me." He says before beginning to undress. BB-8 politely looks away and looks back to see Ben, who was only on his under shorts, folding his clothes and putting them on the stone table, then he lies down.

If BB had a face, he would have been making a "What the heck, that's your BED?!" face.

Ben suddenly leans over the side of his bed and blows hard; BB sees the small cake drawing blow away, "Goodnight BB, see you in the morning." Ben says, turning over.

BB lets out a small beep before rolling over to a corner and shutting down.

Ben sighed and tried to make himself as comfortable as possible on his makeshift bed, all while dreading the next day; another day of scavenging, traveling, trading, and crying (from frustration).

"Another day in the life of Ben." Ben mutters, eyes drifting shut. Unknown to Ben, his life was about to change…the next day.


	2. Trading and Jailbreak

The next morning, BB-8 was startled 'awake' when Ben lets out a yell; he looks over at Ben, who's clutching his face.

Ben brings his face out from his hands and looks at BB-8 sheepishly, "Um…sorry, I looked out my window and was blinded, not only is the sun bright, it reflects off the sand and makes things worse." Ben explains, throwing his legs off the side of his 'bed'.

After Ben gets dressed and cleans his teeth with a dry toothbrush and paste, he grabs his bag and face coverings and the two go outside.

Ben walks over to his bike and takes his sled from behind the seat, before he grabs a small gray handle and pulls out a small tray-like extension "I added this to my bike in case I ever had a heavy load…or a passenger!" He said.

He lifts BB-8 onto the small extension and ties him on using sturdy wires. "You're not too uncomfortable are you?" Ben asks, BB lets out a small beep that means 'no'.

"Okay, good." Ben says, pulling his goggles on, and mounting his bike, "Hang on!" He calls over his shoulder before pushing down on the handles and the vehicle began to move.

* * *

Darth Caedus storms up to the cell where Poe Dameron was being held, General Hux is standing outside the door, apparently waiting for Caedus to arrive.

"You called, Hux?" Caedus asks, practically spitting out Hux's name. Hux's face stays emotionless.

"The prisoner has resisted all of our strategies, I figured it was time to inform you and allow you to search his mind." Hux says, his tone not changing.

Caedus smirked behind his mask, "Running to me as usual." he says before walking into the cell. Hux's face flushed furiously.

Caedus walks over and stands next to the IT-O interrogation droid, Poe begins to wake up.

Poe groaned lightly as he regained consciousness, he slowly opened his eyes and came face to face with the silver and black masked face of Darth Caedus.

They stare at each other for the longest time.

The IT-O turns to Caedus and begins to murmur out an explanation but Caedus lifts his hand, makes a fist, and crushes it with the Force in a split second.

"You didn't have to do that, it was only a droid." Poe says as the droid hits the floor.

"Yes, but it failed me for the first," Caedus kicks the droid with his foot, "And _last_ time."

Caedus turns and walks closer to Poe, "But enough of that. I have to say, I'm impressed, no one's been able to get out of you," He stops in front of Poe and his voice gets more threatening, "What you _did_ with the _map_!"

"You may wanna rethink your technique."

And Caedus did just that.

He lifts his hand and brings it toward Poe's face. Poe feels as if something sharp stuck into his head. It's excruciating. And if that wasn't painful enough, he felt Caedus use the Force and suddenly his head slams against the backrest.

"Now where is it?" Caedus asks almost casually.

Poe seems to be having trouble breathing, "The Resistance...will not be intimidated by you." He looks like he's going to be sick. Caedus pushes into his mind harder, "Come on now, where is it?"

Eventually, Poe lets out a scream and all but gives out, Caedus is able to search his mind and find out what he did with the map. When he has his information, he pulls out of Poe's mind and the other man passes out.

With that, Caedus turns and walks outside, "It's in a droid, a BB unit." He says to Hux.

"Well then, if it's on Jakku we'll soon have it." Hux says.

"I leave that to you." Caedus says, walking off.

* * *

Once at Niima, Ben unties BB-8 and lowers him onto the ground before putting the wires back into his bag. "Don't give up hope, he might show up…whoever you're looking for."

BB-8 chirps at him. "Classified? okay. But anyway, don't worry, you'll find him, just wait, trust me, no one knows more about waiting than I do." Ben says, BB tilts his head and asks him what he was waiting for.

"For an opportunity to get off this scrapheap! I've been waiting pretty much my whole life!" Ben calms down a bit before continuing, "But it's alright, I'll get off this scrapheap," Ben looks down at BB and gives him a sad smile and nods, "Someday..."

BB beeps out a question. "Why don't I leave now? 'Cause I'm dead broke and I can't make components out of thin air." Ben rolls his eyes and tosses his bag over his shoulder.

Ben begins to walk into Niima and he gestures BB-8 to follow him, to which he happily obliges.

As they walk and/or rolled into Niima, Ben pulled another spare part from his bag; "I forgot to trade these yesterday, so I'm gonna trade them now." Ben explains, pulling out a few more parts.

"These five pieces are worth, let me see here, one half portion."

Ben just stares as Unkar gets him his ration packet, he takes it and is about to walk away, when he hears Unkar behind him.

"What about the droid?" Ben turns to face him, then he looks down at BB-8, who looks back. "What about him?" He turns back to Unkar.

"I'll pay for him," Unkar reaches down and brings out a mound of ration packs, then he reaches down and brings out _more_. "Sixty portions."

Ben's eyes are wide as he walks forward and grabs some of the ration packs, but then he snaps out of his little awe-trance and looks at BB-8, who is still staring at him.

He couldn't sell him. Not only was he someone else's, but he's the only friend Ben's had in years. "Actually," he lets go of the sixty portions, "The droid's not for sale."

He takes his half portion and turns around, "Come on." He says to BB, before walking off. BB-8 glances back at Unkar as he follows Ben.

Furious about not getting the droid, Unkar throws the Sixty portions on the ground and pulls out a communicator. "Follow the boy and get that droid!"

* * *

FN-2187 walks down the corridor and turns to the cell where Poe is being held. He walks inside and turns to the guard that's standing next to Poe. "Caedus wants the prisoner." he says.

The guard releases Poe, but then puts handcuffs on him and FN-2187 grabs Poe by the arm and escorts him down the hallway.

They make a few turns, but the second they're in an empty hallway, "Turn here." and FN-2187 pushes Poe into a small sub-hallway.

"Listen carefully, if you do exactly as I say I can get you out of here."

Poe looks confused, "What?"

FN-2187 reaches up and takes off his helmet, "This is a rescue. I'm helping you escape. Can you fly a TIE fighter?"

"You're with the Resistance?"

FN-2187 gets a quizzical look for a second, "What? No, no, no I'm breaking you out _can you fly a TIE fighter_?"

"I can fly anything."

FN-2187 lets out a quiet-excited laugh.

"Why," Poe starts, "Why are you helping me?" he asks.

"Because it's the right thing to do."

"...You need a pilot."

"I need a pilot."

Poe grins, "We're gonna do this."

"Yeah?"

A few minutes later, the two walk into the hangar. FN-2187 making it look like he was taking the Poe somewhere.

"Okay, stay calm, stay calm." He FN-2187 says quietly.

"I am calm." FN-2187 kind of looks at Poe, "I'm talking to myself." Poe turns around to give him a "seriously?" look before they pass a group of troopers.

"Not yet." the minute they're away from the troopers, FN-2187 kind of pushes Poe toward some TIE fighters. "Okay, go. This way."

After Poe gets his restrains off, he and FN-2187 climb into one of the TIE fighters. Poe takes his jacket off and looks around the interior of the TIE fighter, "I've always wanted to fly one of these things." He turns around to FN-2187, "Can you shoot?"

FN-2187 takes his helmet off, "Blasters, I can."

"Okay same principle. Use the toggle on the left to switch between missiles, cannons, and mag pulse. Use the sight on the right to aim. Triggers to fire."

FN-2187 looks around, slightly confused, "This is very complicated."

They both jolt forward as the TIE fighter ascends.

All of the troopers stare as the rouge TIE fighter is caught by its tether.

"I can fix this!" Poe says.

"We have an unsanctioned departure from bay two."

"Alert General Hux, and stop that fighter!"

Stormtroopers poured into the hangar, placing down cannon and pulling out their blasters in order to shoot down the rouge TIE fighter down.

FN-2187 begins to practice with the TIE fighter's blasters. He shoots at the troopers on the ground, sending them flying.

He shot at the troopers, he shot a few TIE fighters, and then he switched to the cannons and took out the flight control balcony before he heard Poe, "Okay I got it."

With another tug, they break the tether and speed out into space.

"OOH, this thing really moves!" Poe exclaims.

Poe turns the TIE fighter around and they fly back to the Finalizer, "Okay, we gotta take out as many of these cannons as we can, or we're not gonna make it very far!" Poe explains.

"Alright."

"I'm gonna get us in position, just stay sharp."

Poe maneuvers the TIE fighter through some shooting and gets into position. "Up ahead! Up ahead! You see it? I got us dead center it's a clean shot."

"Alright." FN-2187 remembers what Poe said to him about aiming and using the toggle. He takes aim and when the target is over the cannon, he shoots.

He hits both cannons easily.

"YEAH!" FN-2187 exclaims.

"YES!" Poe counters

"DID YOU SEE THAT? _DID YOU SEE THAT_?" FN-2187 is overwhelmed with excitement.

"I saw it." Poe says, ginning.

As they fly around the Finalizer, Poe kind of turns around in his seat, "Hey what's your name?"

"FN-2187"

"F... _what_?" Poe doesn't know what to make of this.

"That's the only name they over gave me." FN-2187 explains.

"...Well I ain't usin' it...FN huh?...Finn. I'm gonna call you Finn, is that alright?" Poe asks, turning around in his seat again.

"Finn. Yeah, Finn I like that!" Finn says, turning around in his seat, grinning.

"I'm Poe, Poe Dameron."

"Good you meet you, Poe."

"Good to meet you too, Finn."

 **AN: I won't be finishing the scene with Poe and Finn because this point of the story parallels the movie.**


	3. Marketplace Chase

**AN: Hey guys, sorry for the slight delay, I've had a lot of** **homework, Midterms are coming up AND I had a bit of a writer's block -_- but here it is, enjoy :).**

A white and orange X-wing flies through the skies of Jakku, over the miles of endless sand. Inside, a young woman searches for any signs of Poe Dameron, ' _He would have looked for some sort of settlement_.' She thinks.

The Resistance sent Poe to Jakku for an important mission, but got suspicious when he didn't come back. The young woman was sent in order to look for him. But when she found the destroyed village and Poe's blown up X-wing, she quickly took to the skies, searching for him.

She looks at her scanner before looking through her window at the small settlement that was Niima Outpost.

She checks her monitor, "Niima Outpost." She raises an eyebrow, "Sounds familiar..." She blows it off and begins to fly toward the settlement, looking for a place to land.

* * *

Ben and BB-8 make their way through Niima Outpost, Ben's goggles are back on due to the fact that he was nearly blinded by the sun reflecting off the sand again.

"Yeah, Jakku doesn't have an axial tilt. So the sun rises and sets in the exact same places everyday. So I'm blinded pretty much every morning." Ben explains to BB-8. The small droid chirps out another question.

"Curtains? That'd be nice, but like I said, I'm dead broke, so it's either curtains or I don't eat for a week." Ben shrugs and rolls his eyes, "And I don't really think of it until morning, but by that time it's over."

As they keep walking, Ben sees someone running through Niima, ' _Wonder what he's doing_.' Ben thinks.

* * *

"Water. Water." Finn runs through Niima, searching frantically for water. "No water."

He rushes past people, grabs containers, and gets snapped at in several different languages, but he doesn't care. "Is there water?"

He all but collapses against a pole, he's about to give out. But then he hears something; a splash.

He turns around and sees a large creature standing next to a tank full of-

"Water!" Finn breathes, running over to the tank.

* * *

The woman that had been in the X-wing walks toward Niima Outpost. She had taken off her flight suit and helmet, because not only was two layers of clothing excruciating in the heat, but she wouldn't look as suspicious.

Keeping a sharp eye out for Poe and/or BB-8, she heads into Niima

* * *

Ben's kneeling down next to BB-8, when he hears from behind him-

"Plutt wants droid. We take droid."

"Wait what?!" Ben stands up quickly and looks at one of the thugs while the other one puts a bag over BB-8.

"Hey!" Ben kicks the other thug away from BB-8, "Get off him!" The other thug then grabs Ben from behind and lifts him off the ground. "AH! Put me down!" Ben yells, kicking and punching, trying to make the thug put him down.

It takes him a minute, but Ben is able to bite the thug that's holding him, he pushes him back and almost dives toward BB-8. "BB- Ouch!" The other thug had gotten up and smacked Ben in the face.

* * *

Nearby, Finn is knocked over by the large creature, and he hears the commotion nearby. He looks over just in time to see Ben get knocked over.

Finn stands up and begins to make his way over, ' _He can't be over sixteen_. _They're picking on a kid_!' Finn thinks to himself. "Hey!" He yells.

His yell isn't heard, because at that moment, "Leave him alone!"

Finn looks over to see who intervened. There stands a woman who appears to be about his age, maybe a little younger, she has her hair tied back into three buns. But despite her cute looks, she has a hardened glare and a blaster pointed at the thugs.

"I'll say it one more time. Leave. Him. _Alone_." And with that, she aims the blaster and shoots at the thugs' feet.

One of the thugs runs off, but the other one rushes toward the woman. Big mistake.

The woman reaches back and pistol whips the thug in the head, that gets rid of him.

Ben, who is still on the ground, crawls over to BB-8 and lifts the bag off him. BB-8 looks at him and gives several beeps of gratitude before he sees the woman.

He lets out louder beeps and rolls over to the woman quickly, he then proceeds to roll around her in circles multiple times. Rey puts her blaster back on her belt under her vest and smiles down at BB-8.

"Guessing she's the one you were looking for?" Ben asks, standing up and brushing the sand off of him.

"Probably not," Rey says, looking at him with a small smile, "But I was looking for _him_." She nods her head over to BB-8. "So, who were those men that attacked you?"

"Oh, those were some of Unkar's thugs," Ben looks down at BB-8, who looks back, "The guy that wanted you. He must've _really_ wanted you."

Just then BB-8 looks over and lets out an alarmed sound then turns to Rey, beeping and chirping furiously, meaning "Poe's jacket! He has Poe's jacket!" Ben raises an eyebrow, ' _Poe's jacket_?' he ponders.

"Who?" Rey asks, looking where BB-8 is looking, "Him?"

"Who's Poe- Hey come back!" Rey and BB-8 take off in a high speed chase, he follows them.

Ben runs after them, following every twist and turn they make until Rey stops, pulls out her blaster and pistol whips a main wearing a tan jacket, the man falls to the ground.

Rey points her blaster at the man, "What's your hurry, thief?"

Finn groans and clutches his shoulder, "What? Thief?!"

BB-8 rolls up and shocks him in the leg. "Ow! Hey!"

"The jacket! This droid says you stole it!" Rey demands, continuing to point the blaster at Finn.

Finn returns her glare, "I've had a pretty rough day all right, so I'd appreciate if you stop _accusing me of_ -" BB-8 shocks him again, "Ow! _Stop it_!"

"Where'd you get it? It belongs to his master!" Rey says.

Finn's head falls back and he groans, "It belonged to Poe Dameron. That was his name right?" Rey nods.

"He was captured, by the First Order, I helped him escape but our ship crashed...Poe didn't make it."

Rey cringes and her face falls slightly, BB-8's head kind of slumps down and he let's out a sad whine, "Look I tried to help him, I'm sorry." Finn says. BB-8 doesn't make a sound, he just rolls away.

Ben, who had been standing a few feet away, goes after him, "BB! Wait!"

Rey looks down at Finn, "So you're with the Resistance?"

Finn looks up into Rey's face, "...Obviously." He stands up, "Yes I am. I'm with the Resistance, yeah. I'm with the Resistance."

Rey looks at him, "...How come I haven't seen you around base?"

Finn thinks for a moment, "...I'm a spy, I was sent to investigate the First Order a while back."

Rey kind of smiles, "Well then, I guess we should get BB-8 back to the base."

"Yeah, apparently he has map that leads to Luke Skywalker and-"

" _He found it_?!" Rey interrupts, excitement in her eyes, she quickly regains herself, "That's why he and Poe were sent here, to find the map!"

"Uh guys," It's Ben, "I think we might have a slight problem."

Rey and Finn look at each other before walking over to where Ben and BB-8 are.

In the distance, the two thugs are talking to two...Stormtroopers. The thugs turn and point right at them! The Stormtroopers turn and begin to run toward them.

Finn's hands shoot out, one grabbing Rey's hand, the other grabbing Ben's.

"What are you doing?" Rey asks.

"Come on!" and with that, Finn runs off, pulling Rey and Ben behind them. They hear blasters beginning to shoot.

Ben looks over his shoulder, "Come on BB!" he calls. BB-8 quickly rolls after them.

Finn drags Rey and Ben through Niima, all of them dodging blaster bolts.

"Let go of us!" Rey yells.

Finn overlooks this, "Come on we gotta move!"

"I know how to run, thank you!" Rey jerks her hand out of Finn's, "Yeah...this is awkward." then Ben too, pulls his hand from Finn's.

"BB! Stay close!" Ben calls, running in front of Rey and Finn, "This way!"

They run as fast as they can into a tent, Ben hands on his knees and begins to pant, "They're shooting at all of us!" he says.

Finn, who is looking for a blaster, scavenges a table, "They saw you with me. You're marked."

"Oh thanks a lot!"

Finn blows this off, "Does anyone have blasters around here."

Rey looks around, "I think I left my ship over there somewhere, but the question is, how am I going to get all of us into-"

"SSHH! SSSHH" Finn says, running over to Rey and Ben. They're quiet, and then they hear them.

TIE fighters.

Finn's hands immediately find Rey and Ben's. "Stop taking our hands!" Rey and Ben say simultaneously.

They rush out of the tent and look behind them, the TIE fighters are advancing on them, "So where's this ship of yours?" Ben asks Rey.

"It's-" as if on cue, there's an explosion nearby. They stop running.

"What was that?" Ben asks.

"My ship."

They don't have long to dwell on this, because the TIE fighters come back and shoot, they just miss them, but they're still sent flying, they all land in the sand.

Rey is the first one up, she looks around, she sees Ben struggle onto his arms and crawl over to BB-8. She crawls over to Finn, "Hey." She says, shaking him gently, he sits up as Ben and BB-8 slink over.

"Are you okay?" Finn asks Rey. Rey gives an 'are you kidding?' look, "Yeah." She says. She holds out her hand, Finn takes it, then she turns to Ben and offers him her other hand, which he gladly accepts, "Follow me." She says.

They're once again running through Niima as fast as they could go, dodging the blasts from the TIE fighters.

They rush past multiple old ships.

"We can't outrun them!" Finn yells.

"We might! In that Quad-Jumper!"

"Hey, we need a pilot!"

"We've got one!" Rey holds out her arms as if gesturing to herself.

As another blasters almost hits them, Finn sees another ship that's closer, "What about that ship?"

Rey has her sights set on the Quad-Jumper, but Ben looks over at the ship Finn is talking about. "That one's garbage!" he shouts.

However, like the timing earlier, a TIE fighter swoops down and blows up the quad jumper. Without missing a beat, Rey alters her course, "The garbage will do!" She yells.

 **AN: Wow this chapter was hard to write, but anyway, we meet Rey, paths are crossed, and we get a cliffhanger! XD. Sorry about that, but find out how they get off of Jakku in the next chapter, for now...I gotta do more research.**


	4. The Falcon Flies Again

**AN: Hello everyone, sorry for the delay, I was having a hard time writing this chapter :/. I hope you enjoy! :D**

Rey, Finn, Ben, and BB-8 all scramble to get into the ship, "Gunner position's down there!" Rey says, pointing to a ladder, leading lower into the ship. Finn watches after her for a second before climbing down the ladder, while Ben follows Rey.

"You ever fly this thing?" Finn calls as Ben and Rey reach the piloting seats. "Well...Not this one, but I've flown others like it!" Rey says, sitting in the piloting seat.

"Has this ship ever flown?" Rey asks Ben. "No! This ship hasn't flown in years!"

Rey bites her lip while Finn mutters "Great." sarcastically.

Finn tries to aim the gun, but lets out surprised sound as the entire seat moves suddenly. He moves it back, "I can do this. I can do this." He says to himself

As Rey presses a few buttons, an alarm begins to sound. Rey looks around frantically, "No, no, no, no!"

"What is it?" Ben asks, panic in his voice.

"It's the Motivator! We're not gonna get very far if it breaks anymore." Rey looks at Ben, "Do you think you'll be able you fly this thing?"

"I'm a little rusty but I think I can."

"Okay, I'm going to get us into the air, then you take the controls, I've got to fix the Motivator or we're done for!"

Rey begins to tap a few buttons, making small comments like "I think this is it." and "If I remember correctly..." here and there.

Finally, the ship rises shakily, Rey pulls up the landing gear and allows the ship to hover, "Okay, now it's your turn!" Rey says to Ben.

Ben nods and quickly grabs the controls, in the split second Rey gives the controls to Ben, the ship shakes and almost falls. Ben is fast though, and he quickly brings the ship up.

After Rey leaves to go patch up the Motivator, Ben begins to mutter "I can do this. I can do this."

Ben brings the ship higher...then TIE fighters shoot at them and it falls a bit, everyone in the ship jolts. "Sorry!" Ben calls over his shoulder.

Ben grips the steering controls tightly and carefully begins to move forward, unfortunately, the ship wasn't as high as he thought it was. He smashes into the red 'archway' that leads into Niima. "Whoops." Ben mutters.

"What was that?" Rey asks, she was currently under the panelling and couldn't really see what was happening.

"Nothing important!" Ben calls back.

* * *

"Hey!" Unkar yells at the ship, running out of his shop, waving his arms.

The low flying Millennium Falcon zooms over him.

"THAT'S MIIIINE!"

* * *

The Falcon flies out of Niima. Luckily, Ben has now gotten more or less used to the controls, he quickly takes them upward.

"Hey wait! Stay low! Stay low!" Finn yells, pulling on a headset.

"What?!" Ben calls, looking over his shoulder for a split second.

"Stay low! It confuses their tracking!"

Ben looks over his shoulder again, "Hold on back there!" he yells.

BB-8 leans into the doorway, making two, "Uh oh" sounding beeps.

"I'm going low!"

And with that, Ben does an air summersault, then he straightens out the ship as they get lower to the ground. Then he turns the ship diagonally to avoid two TIE fighters that were shooting at them.

BB-8 rolls off the wall and lands on the floor with a loud clang.

The two TIE fighters circle around and shoot at the ship, successfully hitting them. Finn jolts forward, making a surprised sound.

Rey pokes her head up from beneath the panelling, "What are you doing back there?! Are you ever gonna fire back?!"

"I'm working on it! Are the shields up?"

Ben leans over in his seat, straining his arm, trying to flip the switch. "This isn't easy without a co-pilot!" he calls.

"Try sitting in this thing." Finn says to himself.

After they nearly crash into the ground, Ben finally gets the shields up, and Finn begins to aim at the TIE fighters.

He watches the little arrows and begins to fire at the TIE fighters. He misses, but the TIE fighters shoot at hit them again.

"We need cover, quick!" Finn yells.

"We're about to get some!" Ben yells, "I hope." he adds in a whisper.

Ben flies around a sand dune and finds the Star Destroyer wrecks. He flies toward the broken ships and tries to maneuver between them.

BB-8, who has been rolling around on the walls, finally tethers himself on the wall using three grappling hooks.

Ben has to turn the ship vertically in order to get through two huge pieces of broken metal and Finn begins to shoot again.

Ben flies over another ship and then flies lower to get closer to the ground, but as he pulls back up, they're shot again.

"If you aren't going to fire back!..." Rey yells.

"I'm not used to these controls!" Finn yells back.

Ben bites his lip as The Falcon kind of scrapes against the ground. He pulls up and at the last minute makes a sharp turn to avoid hitting the wrecks, now they only have one TIE behind them.

They fly underneath one of the ships, "Come on, come on!" Finn says, he watches the arrows on the monitor then begins to fire once again. But this time he hits the TIE.

"Nice shot!" Ben yells.

"I'm getting pretty good at this."

Rey hears this, however, "Don't get cocky on us now!" she calls.

Nearby, the TIE fighter crashes, and a group of scavengers run toward it.

However, the second TIE fighter found them and was firing.

It hits the gun. Finn struggles to move it, "The cannons stuck in forward position! I can't move it!"

Rey sticks her head up from the panelling again, "There's a second gun, just climb back up the ladder!"

"But make it quick!" Ben adds.

Finn rips off the headset and scrambles up the ladder into the other gun, it's similar to the other one, so it isn't as hard to learn, he pulls on another headset.

Ben looks around, "Are you there yet?" he calls.

"Yeah!"

Ben nods and then sees the giant engines of a Star Destroyer, "I'm gonna try and loose him!" he yells, beginning to push some buttons, "Get ready!"

"Okay...For what?" Finn asks.

Ben flies toward the wreck, the ship scrapes against the ground for a second before Ben takes them higher. He makes a sharp turn and then takes off toward the engine of the large ship.

Finn looks up as the place gets darker, "Are we really doing this?" He yells.

As they fly deeper into the engine, Ben rethinks his decision, ' _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all_!' He has to dodge beams in the cramped space and an explosion.

He jolts to the side as they fly through another explosion, caused by the TIE fighter shooting something, "GAH!" He exclaims.

He looks back to see that they're heading toward an even tighter area, "Oh no." he mutters, leveling out the ship so it can squeeze through the tight space.

The TIE fighter locks onto them and prepares to shoot just as Ben turns and they're back outside. He flies the Falcon up and down in a zig-zag-like pattern, trying to shake the TIE fighter off their tail.

Finn looks at the monitor and waits for the arrows to line up with the TIE fighter. The arrows line up dead center, and he shoots, hitting it. The fighter loses its right wing and crashes into a large chunk of Star Destroyer. "WOO!" Finn yells.

As they fly back toward the ground, Ben shoves a lever forward and they fly up a dune in a ramp-like style, past the Star Destroyers, and into outer space, away from Jakku.

BB-8 untethers himself as Ben and Finn meet up in the hallway.

"Nice shooting!"

"That was some flying!"

"Thanks!"

"How did you do that?"

"I don't know!"

"No one trained you?"

"No! I've flown some ships but I've never left the planet!

"That was amazing!"

"You're last shot was dead-on! You got him with one blast!"

There's suddenly a loud whistle. The two look over at Rey, who lowers her hands, she was smiling slightly.

"As exciting as that was, we still have business." She nods to BB-8, who's looking at all of them, thinking they're crazy. "Anyway, I think introductions are in order." She looks at Finn.

"Finn. You?"

"I'm Rey."

The both turn and look at Ben. At first he was going to tell them his name, but he barely knew them, instead, he comes out with "Kylo."

"It's nice to meet you bo-"

There's suddenly a clank and gas begins to come from beneath the panelling, the alarm goes off again.

Rey rushes over and jumps back inside, "Hand me the smaller toolbox! Quick!" She says.

* * *

Lieutenant Mitaka gulps before walking through the sliding doors that lead to the bridge, or more like: The doors that lead to his certain death. His heart is racing and he's starting to sweat.

He takes a deep breath before taking his hat off and saying "Sir..." to the towering figure. Darth Caedus turns his head slightly to look at him. "We were unable to acquire the droid on Jakku. It escaped capture aboard a stolen Corellian YT-model freighter..." He finishes, holding his breath. Caedus is silent before asking, "The droid...stole a _freighter_?"

"N-not exactly sir...it had help." When Caedus doesn't respond, he continues, "We have no confirmation but we believe FN2187 may have helped in the escape-" Mitaka never finished his sentence, for Caedus ignited his lightsaber and began to strike at the control panel furiously, sending sparks and pieces of the control panel everywhere.

Mitaka stands in shock and horror, flinching away a few times due to the sparks that shot everywhere from where the lightsaber hit. After one last swing at the control panel, the red light vanishes and the angry Caedus asks, "Anything else?"

Mitaka really didn't want to continue, but if he didn't tell him, the consequences would be worse.

"The two were accompanied by a girl."

Caedus clenches his hands into fists, and Mitaka feels as if he was just sucker punched in the stomach. He looses his breath and falls to his knees, coughing.

"Is that all?" Caedus asks. "No sir…they were also accompanied by a boy-" The minute the word 'boy' left Mitaka's lips, he feels himself being pulled in by some invisible force, Caedus's hand reaches out and grabs him by the neck, and the lightsaber is ignited again. "A boy?" He asks, tightening his grip on the man's windpipe, behind the mask, Caedus's teeth grit tightly, " _What boy_?!" he demands.

* * *

Ben sits on a nearby lounge as Rey and Finn struggle to fix the Motivator. "I thought you fixed this!" He hears Finn say.

"It was supposed to be a temporary fix, then I would help Kylo fly the ship!" Rey kind of snaps back.

Ben rolls his eyes slightly as BB-8 comes up to him, "Hey BB." He says, "How're you holding up?"

BB-8 beeps out that he's fine, before asking Ben a question.

Ben bites his lip and leans closer to BB-8, "I didn't use my real name because I barely know these people, and after what we just went through, I'm not telling anyone my real name."

Ben looks over at Rey and Finn to see if they're listening, "Could you please keep my name a secret, at least for now?"

BB-8 looks back at Rey and Finn, then back to Ben, who mouths 'please'. BB-8 beeps out his agreement.

"Thank you." Ben says, relieved. He gives BB-8 a thumbs up, BB-8 brings out a little arm and a small fire comes on, BB-8's version of a thumbs up.

Ben chuckles and leans back in the seat.

"Y'know BB, now that we're not being chased by TIE fighters, I've got a strong feeling of Deja Vu...I don't know why."

 **AN: Yay! Ben got his wish, he's off of Jakku! However, Caedus isn't happy about the news, and Mitaka...that guy needs a vacation. I hope you enjoyed! :)**


	5. Familiar Faces

**AN: Hi everyone, sorry for the slight delay, I had a hard time writing this chapter. :/**

Rey pokes her head up from underneath the panelling, "Grab me a Harris wrench, check in there!" She points to the larger toolbox.

"How bad is it?" Finn asks, rushing over to get the wrench.

"If we want to live, not good!"

"Their hunting for us now! We gotta get out of this system!" Finn fumbles around as he looks for the wrench. But he doesn't really know what it looks likes.

"Uuhh...Kylo can you give me a hand here?" He asks.

Ben stands up and walks over to him, "What're you looking for?"

"Harris wrench."

Ben kneels down and looks for the wrench, "Here it is." he says, picking it up and tossing it to Rey.

When he tosses Rey the wrench, Finn notices his hand. "What happened to your hand?"

"Huh?...Oh." Ben looks at his hands; they're cut, bruised, and calloused.

"I was a scavenger on Jakku, I had to deal with a lot of metal, wires—ya know, scrap, stuff like that," he shrugs.

"Okay, enough socializing! Pilex driver, hurry!"

Finn and Ben search through the tool box until they find the Pilex driver and hand it to Rey.

"Kylo, you seem to be an amazing pilot, why stay on that rock?" Finn asks keeping a sharp ear out in case Rey needed anything else.

"BB-8 asked me that question a few times, the answer is because I'm dead broke!" It takes Ben a moment to realize his voice had gotten a little harsher, "Sorry..." He says quickly.

Finn doesn't seem to hear the change in Ben's voice, because Rey's head pops back up, "I need the bonding tape!"

Finn looks behind him, there are several rolls of tape lying around, he picks one up, "It's not that one," He picks up another one, "No, no, the one I'm pointing to," Finn holds up a few more rolls, "No, no, no! If we don't patch this up the propulsion tank will overflow and flood the ship with poisonous gas!" Rey yells.

Ben easily looks over, grabs the bright yellow tape and hands it to Rey, "Thank you!" Rey says, exasperatedly.

Finn looks over at Ben and gives him a sheepish smile, "I've never done stuff like this before."

Ben rolls his eyes, ' _Obviously_.' He wants to say, but instead, he says, "I've had practice."

Just then, the lights and power go out, they all look around.

"That can't be good." Finn says.

"No it can't be." Rey climbs out of the service compartment and rushes into the cockpit, Finn following.

Ben looks down at BB-8 and bites his lip nervously before they follow Finn and Rey, "What's going on?" He asks as he arrives.

"Someone's locked onto us. All controls are overridden." Rey explains, Ben's eyes widen behind his goggles.

There's suddenly a loud sound, kind of like metal clanking, or a giant door opening. All of them look up through the window.

Then Finn stands up and climbs onto the dead console, using Rey's head as some sort of grip, "Get off," She pushes him off, "Get off!"

"See anything?" Ben asks.

Finn looks through the window, he sees what looks like the roof of a giant ship, "Oh no." he sits back down, "It's the First Order."

"What do we do?" Ben asks.

Finn turns to Rey, "You said poisonous gas."

"I fixed that."

"Can you unfix it?"

Rey looks at Finn for a second before standing up and walking out of the cockpit, Finn and Ben follow. They all rush back into the Hold.

"Oxygen masks!" Rey says, grabbing one, Finn grabs one also, but Ben doesn't, instead, he pulls out his breather mask and puts it on.

"You sure that'll be enough?" Rey asks, helping Finn lower BB-8 into the service compartment.

"Yeah, this thing filters out everything except oxygen."

"I got him." Finn says, and Rey lets him go, the minute she does, Finn falls over backward with BB-8 on top of him. Ben jumps down to help BB-8 off of Finn, "I'm okay." Finn says.

Rey grabs the panelling just as the lights come back on and pulls it over the service compartment.

"Do you think this will work on the Stormtroopers?" Ben asks as Rey begins to undo the work she just did. "Yeah. Their masks filter out smoke, not toxins." Finn says, before he lifts the panelling up slightly.

There's a lot of clanking from outside, "Hurry."

"I'm hurrying." Rey says.

The door begins to open and Finn drops the panelling. "Masks on!" He whispers.

* * *

The door opens. And Han Solo and Chewbacca come through. They point their weapons and walk into the hallway. Han half smiles "Chewie...We're home." Han says.

Chewie lets out a growl.

Han and Chewie carefully make their way deeper into the Falcon; looking around and checking scanners and pipes.

They hear a clang from the service compartment, they both turn around and look down.

* * *

Rey's almost done undoing her work when the panelling is lifted. All of their heads shoot up.

It takes her a moment, but Rey realizes who it is.

"Han?" she asks.

Han looks right at her, he looks closer, "...Rey?"

She smiles behind her oxygen mask and climbs out of the service compartment. They embrace for a moment before Chewie walks up and gives her a bear hug.

Ben stares up at them, Deja Vu has once again smacked him in the face.

"Hey who are these guys?" Han asks, pointing to Ben and Finn. "Oh, sorry, This is Finn," she points to him, "And this is Kylo." she points to him.

"Come on outta there." Han says. Finn takes off his oxygen mask and climbs out, Ben just climbs out, not removing his mask. But they both leave BB-8.

"Where'd you find it?" Han asks Rey.

"Niima Outpost."

"...On Jakku?" Han suddenly looks a little forlorn.

"Uh...yes." Rey looks down slightly.

Han snaps out of his sad trance, "Who had it? Ducain?"

"We stole it," Ben begins to explain, "From Unkar Plutt. He stole it from the Irving Boys, who stole it from Ducain."

"Who stole it from me! Well you tell him that Han Solo just stole back the Millennium Falcon, for good!" Han begins to walk down a hallway.

Ben walks forward eyes wide behind his goggles, " _This_ is the Millennium Falcon?! _You're_ Han Solo?!"

Han turns back, "I _used_ to be!"

When Ben was on Jakku, he didn't really experience much, he heard stories about historical figures like Luke Skywalker and Han Solo, but he always thought they were just myths.

"Han Solo the Rebellion General?" Finn asks.

"I thought he was a smuggler." Ben pipes in.

Finn turns to Chewie, "Wasn't he a war hero?" Chewie just shrugs and let's out another growl, ("Dunno")

"This is the ship that made the Kessel run in _14_ parsecs?" Ben calls after Han.

"12!"

Ben's eyes get even wider, "12! That's incredible!" he says to Rey. "Hard to believe, I know." she says with a slight smile.

"Hey!" They turn back to the hallway where Han was coming back, "Some moof-milker put a compressor on the ignition line."

"Unkar Plutt did," Ben says, "I thought it was a mistake too, puts too much stress on the hyperdrive."

Ben and Han look at each other, they had said the last part simultaneously.

"Chewie throw them in a pod, we'll drop them at the nearest inhabited planet."

"Wait, no!" Rey and they boys begin to follow Han, "We need your help!"

" _My_ help?"

"This droid has to get to the Resistance Base as soon as possible! My ship was blown up and I lost my communicator on Jakku!"

"He's carrying a map to Luke Skywalker."

Han and Ben stop at the exact same time, "Luke Skywalker?" Ben asks, "I thought he was a myth."

"No, no Luke wasn't a myth, I knew him, I knew Luke."

Just then there was a bang outside the Falcon.

"Don't tell me a Rathtar's gotten loose." Han says, beginning to make his was outside, Chewie running after him. " _Rathtars_?!" Finn and Rey exclaim while Ben just gets a confused look beneath his mask ' _What the hell is a Rathtar_?' he thinks as he begins to follow the others out of the ship.

BB-8 uses his grappling hooks to climb out of the service compartment, then follows everyone else.

"You're not hauling Rathtars on this freighter are you?!" Finn asks, as they rush outside.

"I'm hauling Rathtars." Han says, checking multiple screens, "Oh great. It's the Guavian Death Gang. Must've tracked us from Nantoon." Han begins to lead them down another corridor.

"What's a Rathtar?" Ben asks.

"They're big and they're dangerous." Han says.

"Ever heard of the Trillia Massacre?" Finn asks.

"No."

"Good."

"I got three of them going to King Prana."

" _Three_?!" Rey exclaims, "How did you get them on board?"

"Used to have a bigger crew." Han says, Chewie nods.

They get to a hatch in the floor and Chewie opens it, "Get below and stay there until I say so, and don't even think about taking the Falcon."

"The thought didn't even cross my mind." Rey assures him.

"What about BB-8?" Ben asks.

"He stays with me until I get rid of the gang, then you can have him back and be on your way."

"What about the Rathtars? Where are you keeping them?" Finn asks.

There was a loud bang right behind them, Ben and Finn yell and Rey jumps before they turn around to see a large eye. "There's one." Han says, pointing at the door.

"What're you gonna do?" Rey asks as Ben and Finn make their way into the hatch, "Same thing I always do, talk my way out of it."

Chewie growls inn disagreement, "Yes I do. Every time."

Rey rolls her eyes and closes the hatch behind her.

Ben looks up at the paneling above them, listening to Han and the Guavian Death Gang have their 'conversation'.

"Han Solo. You're a dead man."

"Bala-Tik. What's the problem?"

"The problem is we loaned you 50,000 for this job."

Ben hears Rey from beside him, "Can you see them?"

"No." Finn replies.

Ben feels a tap on his shoulder, he looks at Rey and she gestures him to follow, he quickly crawls after them.

"I heard you also borrowed 50,000 from Kanjiklub."

"You know you can't trust those little freaks. How long have we known each other?"

Ben sends Han a look through the paneling, "Is this how he usually talks his way out of things?" he whispers to Rey.

"I'm afraid so."

'Oh boy.' Ben thinks before they reach what looks like a grate. He, Rey and Finn all look through it. "They have blasters." he whispers.

"A lot of them." Finn says.

"We want our money back now." Bala-Tik says to Han.

"You think hunting Rathtars is cheap? I spent that money."

"Kanjiklub wants their money back too."

"I never made a deal with Kanjiklub!"

"Tell that to Kanjiklub."

Ben, Rey, and Finn's eyes all widen as they hear another door open from the other side of the corridor.

"Here we go again." Rey mutters.

"Tasu-Leech. Good to see you."

The man, Tasu-Leech says something in another language, in his mind, Ben translates it to, "Wrong again Solo, it's over for you."

Ben, Rey and Finn begin to crawl quickly to the other side of the corridor.

"Boys, you're both gonna get what I promised. Have I ever not delivered for you before?"

"Yeah." Bala-Tik says.

"Twice" Tasu-Leech says.

Chewie nods in agreement to both.

Han thinks it over in his head, "What was the second time?" he asks.

"The game is old!" Bala-Tik snaps, "There's no one in the galaxy left for you to swindle."

"Nowhere left to hide!" Tasu-Leech follows.

"That BB unit," Bala-Tik starts, "First Order is looking for one just like it."

BB-8 hides behind Han's legs and peaks at Bala-Tik from around them.

"And three fugitives."

The 'three fugitives' stop when they hear him say that and they look at each other, eyes wide.

"First I've heard of it." Han says.

"Search the freighter." Tasu-Leech orders.

Below them, Rey, Finn and Ben are all but scrambling through the paneling, "Wait, wait, wait!" Rey says suddenly, crawling up to what looks like a bunch of fuses.

"If we shut the blast door in that corner, we can trap both gangs!" Rey whispers.

"We'll close the blast doors from here?" Finn asks.

"Resetting the fuses should do it." Rey says, and with that, she begins to press the fuse buttons.

From somewhere else in the ship, screeches begin to sound.

Everyone looks around, "I've got a bad feeling about this." Han says.

"Oh no." Rey says.

Ben's head snaps over, "What do you mean 'oh no'? What did you do?!"

Rey's eyes shift nervously, "Wrong fuses."

"Kill them! And take the droid!" Bala-Tik yells. But at that moment, on both sides of the corridor, Rathtars smash through the walls.

Ben, Finn and Rey all look up at they hear the commotion going on above them, "Rey," Ben starts, "Please tell me you didn't just release the Rathtars...did you?" he asks.

Rey bites her lip, "I released the Rathtars."

"Oh great!" Finn says sarcastically.

They weren't going to go back the way they came, so they began to scramble through the paneling.

"This was a mistake!" Finn yells.

"Huge!" Rey yells back.

* * *

After a while of crawling through the paneling, the three of them climb out of the paneling and run down the deserted corridor.

"What do they look like?" Ben asks.

Rey and Finn don't have to answer him, because when they round a corner, they see one. It's apparently struggling with a few of the gang members.

"They look like that." Finn says.

Ben's eyes widen and he feels heat rise in the back of his throat, it was _atrocious_!

He feels some one grab his arm, "Come on!" Rey says.

They race around a few more corners, "This way!" Finn says.

"You sure?" Ben asks.

As they run, Ben hears Finn scream, he whirls around to see that the Rathtar has him around the leg "Finn!" he calls, taking a step forward. Oh how he _regrets that_ because the Rathtar apparently thinks "The more the merrier" because it grabs _him_ around the waist, then began to quickly crawl away.

"No, no, no!" Finn yells.

Rey whirls around, "Finn! Kylo!" She yells as the Rathtar crawls away, with Ben and Finn screaming all along the corridor.

"Rey!" They call.

Rey is running after them, but after she runs through a few hallways, she looses them. "Finn! Kylo!" She calls.

She looks around for a moment before she hears, "Let go of us!" she turns around, it's the monitors that Han used earlier. She walks over and looks for Finn and Ben, she she finds them, she presses a few buttons then waits.

When the Rathtar crawls through a door, she presses the big button and the door closes and cut the tentacles.

Ben and Finn fall to the ground, then they stand up and struggle to get the tentacles off of them. "I think I'm gonna be sick!" Ben says, throwing a tentacle down.

"You and me both!"

"Finn! Kylo!"

They both turn as Rey runs up. "It had us!" Ben exclaims, "But the door-!"

"That was lucky!" Rey nods her head and they run back through the corridors, watching for Rathtars.

After running through maze-like hallways and dodging gang members and the Rathtars, they finally find the hangar.

"Han!" Rey says.

"You," He says to Ben, "Close the door behind us. You take care of Chewie! He's been shot!" He says to Finn, giving the injured Wookiee to Finn.

Ben rushes inside the Falcon and waits for everyone to get inside, "You alright BB?" He asks as the little droid passes him. BB-8 beeps out an "I've been better." and Ben chuckles, closing the door after Finn and Chewie come inside.

Ben and BB-8 rush back to the cockpit, "I'm having my mid-life crisis at 17!" he says to BB-8 just before they arrive.

"Watch the thrust we're going out of here at lightspeed!"

"From inside the hangar is that even possible?!" Ben asks, sitting down behind Rey.

"I never ask that question 'till after I've done it!"

Ben and Rey let out yells as a Rathtar jumps onto the window, "This is not how I thought this day was gonna go." Han says.

' _You and me both_!' Ben thinks.

"Angle the shields, hang on back there!" Han yells.

"No problem!" Finn yells back.

Outside, the Guavian Death Gang begins to shoot at the Falcon as it begins to hover and turn, "Come on Baby, don't let me down!" Han says.

They engine sounds like it's failing. Han looks at the console, confused.

From the corner of his eye, Han sees Ben point at something, "Compressor." Han shoots Ben a glance before he pressed the button and they all but slam into their seats as they take off.

The Rathtar then splits in half as they make the jump to lightspeed.

Back in the hangar, Bala-Tik speaks into a communicator, "Inform the First Order that Han Solo has the droid they want, and it's aboard the Millennium Falcon!"

 **AN: Yay! We meet Han and Chewie! I know the "reunion/meeting" between Han and Ben probably wasn't ideal, but it'll get better, I promise. Hope you enjoyed ;)**


	6. There's Been an Awakening

A group of TIE fighters fly toward a planet, a planet that's been transformed into the most powerful weapon, since the Death Star.

Starkiller Base.

Deep inside, Darth Caedus and General Hux stand before the towering hologram of their master. Supreme Leader Snoke. His scarred face shrouded in shadow.

"The droid will soon be delivered to the Resistance..." Snoke begins, "Leading them to the last Jedi. If Skywalker returns, the new Jedi," He brings his face out of the shadows slightly, "will rise."

"Supreme Leader I take full responsibility-" Hux starts.

"GENERAL!" Snoke yells, standing up from his throne. Behind his mask, Caedus looks over at Hux from the corner of his eye and smirks, quite amused at the fact that his rival is being shouted at.

"Our strategy must now change." Snoke says, his voice quieter again.

"The weapon. It is ready, I believe the time has come to use it. We shall destroy the government that supports the Resistance," Caedus stops smirking and turns his head slightly to look at Hux.

"The Republic. Without their friends to protect them the Resistance will be vulnerable, and we will reach them before they reach Skywalker."

Snoke looks at him and sits back down, "Go. Oversee preparations." he says to Hux.

"Yes, Supreme Leader." Hux turns to look at Caedus, Caedus looks back at Hux's somewhat mocking glare before Hux walks away.

"There's been an awakening," Snoke says, Caedus turns back to him, "Have you felt it?"

"Yes, something familiar." Caedus says, getting a bewildered look behind his mask.

"There's something more. The droid we seek is aboard the Millennium Falcon, in the hands of your father. Han Solo."

"He means nothing to me."

"Even you, Conquerer of the Jedis and Knights of Ren, have never faced such a test."

Caedus kind of frowns behind his mask, "You need not worry Supreme Leader, I have already vowed myself to the Dark Side, and by the grace of your training I will not be seduced."

"We will see. We will see."

Caedus watches as Supreme Leader Snoke's hologram disappears before he turns and strides out of the room.

 **AN: Hi guys, sorry this chapter was a little shorter, it was just introducing Snoke, and who Caedus is. The other chapters will be longer, I promise! :)**


	7. The Lightsaber in the Cellar

Rey flinches away as sparks shoot out from the compartment above her.

"What's going on?!" Ben asks, also flinching away from the sparks.

"Electrical overload." Han answers.

"I can fix that." Rey says standing up in her chair and opening the compartment, fanning her hand as smoke billows out.

"Coolant's leaking." Han says.

Ben looks over at him, "Try transferring auxiliary power to secondary tank." Han finishes the last part with him "I got it." Han says.

As Ben watches Rey and Han try to fix the Falcon, he hears Finn, "I need help with this giant hairy thing!"

Ben has to roll his eyes, "I'll be back." He says, turning and walking out of the cockpit.

As he makes his way to where Finn and Chewie are, he hears Chewie roar and BB-8 beep in a horrified manner before rolling away, Ben passes him in the hallway, "BB, you alright?" he asks, BB-8 beeps out "Just terrified" before rolling into the cockpit.

"You hurt Chewie, you're gonna deal with me!" Han yells.

"Hurt him?! He's almost killed me six times!" Chewie grabs Finn and pulls him closer in a threatening way, "Which is fine." Finn adds.

Ben rushes up and elbows Finn out of the way, "Finn move, I know what you're doing wrong!"

Finn backs up, "He's all yours." He says, sitting on the lounge.

"Chewie, Chewie, calm down, look at me, look at me!" Ben says, picking up a roll of bandages, Chewie looks over at him.

"Okay, now, let me see-" Chewie begins to struggle again, "I'm not gonna hurt you! Just let me see your wound so I can help!"

Chewie reluctantly calms down and let's Ben look at his shot wound. "Okay, I see, it's not that bad, now, I'm gonna patch it up-Don't worry!" He adds as Chewie pulls back.

"Look," Ben rolls up his sleeve, his arm is just as banged up as his hands are, "I've been patching up my own wounds for years, I know what I'm doing, but you have to trust me, okay?"

Chewie looks at Ben, even though his face is covered my his mask and goggles, Chewie got a good vibe from him, he relaxes and lets Ben wrap up his wound.

* * *

"Don't say that. You did great. Just rest." Han says to Chewie

"You did a good job of patching him up." He says to Finn.

"That wasn't me. That was him." Finn says, pointing to Ben, who shrugs. "Well, thank you...Kylo was it?"

"Yeah," Ben replies, eyes shifting behind his goggles.

"So..." Han begins as Rey walks into the room "Fugitives, huh?"

"The First Order is after the map." Rey says, leaning against the lounge.

"I found Finn at Niima, he's a Resistance spy." Han and Finn look at each other for a moment, Han seems to know something in that split second. Then he looks at Ben, "I'm just a scavenger." Ben says with another shrug.

"Let's see what you got." Han says to BB-8.

BB-8 looks back at Rey and makes a few questioning beeps, "Go ahead." Rey reassures him.

BB-8 looks back and rolls to the center of the room and a hologram of a map appears

"Wait, Rey I hate to burst your bubble but this map is incomplete, it's just a piece." Han says. Rey looks incredibly disappointed.

"Ever since Luke disappeared people have been looking for him." Han explains, still looking at the map.

"Why'd he leave?" Ben asks, tilting his head.

Rey speaks up, "He was training a new generation of Jedi. But one," Her expression turns sour "One boy, his first apprentice turned against him, destroyed everything!"

Han nods, "Luke felt responsible. He just walked away from everything."

"Even his own daughter! I knew her…she was devastated!" Rey snaps, praying her inner feelings didn't show.

"Do you know what happened to him?" Finn asks, standing up from his spot on the couch.

"There are a lot of rumors, stories," Han says, still not taking his eyes off the map "People that knew him best…think he went looking for the first Jedi temple."

Ben stands up from the sofa too, "The Jedi were real?" He asks, eyes going wide.

"I used to wonder about that myself. Thought it was just a bunch of mumbo-jumbo." Rey rolls her eyes, "A magical power holding together good and evil, the dark side and the light. Crazy thing is…"

Han's about to finish his sentence, but Rey beats him to it, she walks up to Ben and grabs his shoulders lightly "It's true. The Force. The Jedi. All of it." Han nods again, "It's all true."

There's a sudden beeping. Han walks over to a control panel, Chewie stands from the small bed and offers to help.

"No, you rest." Han tells Chewie, "You want my help? You're getting it. We're going to see an old friend. She'll get this droid and you home."

BB-8 beeped a little.

"You don't mean-" Rey starts. "Oh yes Rey, I mean." Han says with a slight smile.

They walk to the Cockpit and drop out of lightspeed.

"Welcome to Takodanna." Han says.

Ben's eyes nearly brake his goggles.

"Oh wow..." He whispers, "I had no idea this much green could be on _one_ planet!" he didn't notice the sympathetic looks Rey and Han gave him.

When they land, Han turns to Chewie, "You stay here and see how bad she is." Chewie nodds, though reluctantly. The minute the door to the ship opens, Ben races outside, BB-8 following him.

He looks at the lake that's in front of him and closes his eyes calmly as the gentle breeze sweeps by him. Ben had imagined lakes, trees and gentle breezes for years, but now he was finally experiencing them.

He hears someone walk up to him, "You might need this." Han says, handing him a small white blaster.

"You know how to work it?"

"Yeah, pull the trigger." Ben says, pretending to aim the blaster. Han lets out a huffed laugh, "Well, it's a bit more complicated than that." Han says, pushing Ben's hand down so he didn't shoot anyone's eye out.

"Kylo I've been thinking of bringing on some more crew. A second mate, someone to help out, someone who can keep up with Chewie and me, appreciates the Falcon."

Ben looks at him "...Are you offering me a job?" He asks.

"I wouldn't be nice to you, it's not the safest, doesn't pay well." Han lists.

"You're offering me a job!...Do you travel?" Ben asks.

Han smirks, "Everywhere kid."

Ben's smile gets, if possible, even wider, "Yes! Yes I'll take the job!" He exclaims.

Han chuckles, "Well that's good, 'cause Chewie really seems to like you." He says, patting Ben's shoulder as Rey, Finn and Chewie walk out of the Falcon.

As Han, Rey, Ben, Finn and BB-8 make their way to what looks like a castle, Finn asks, "Solo, why are we here again?"

"To get you and your droid onto a clean ship."

"Clean?" Ben repeats.

"You think it was a coincidence Chewie and I found you. If we found you on our scanners, then the First Order isn't far behind. Wanna get BB-8 back to the Resistance? Maz Kanata's our best bet."

"She's helped us so many times." Rey says, smiling.

"Maz is a bit of an acquired taste, so let me do the talking and whatever you do don't stare?" Han says as they walk up a few stone steps.

"At what?" Ben and Finn ask in union.

"At any of it." Rey says walking past them.

When they walk in...Ben is _so glad_ he has his mask and goggles on.

"Uuuhh…" he says. Okay, forget the trading post, _this_ was something else.

"Han Solo!" Is heard and the whole bar goes quiet, "Oh boy." Han says uncomfortably, "Hey Maz.' He raises his hand in a wave.

The noise begins to start up again as Maz makes her away over to them. She looks at all of them for a moment, "Where's my boyfriend?" She asks.

' _Boyfriend_?' Ben thinks.

"Chewie's working on the Falcon." Han says.

"I like that Wookiee." Maz says, before returning to her serious "I assume you need something. Desperately. Let's get to it." She says, gesturing them to follow her.

As they make their way over to a table, Ben's eyes scan the room; At all of the years at Niima, he has never seen this many...species, in one place at once.

* * *

Aboard the Finalizer, Darth Caedus is in his semi-dark quarters, pacing back and forth, hands behind his back.

' _Could it have been him_?' He thinks, making another round of pacing, ' _He's been missing for 13 years_.'

He stops pacing abruptly, then he reaches up and takes off his helmet and sets it down, his face still unnoticeable due to the shadows.

' _I've felt that before, I know I have._ ' He runs his hands through his short hair frustratedly.

Then he remembers the words Supreme Leader Snoke has been hammering into him as of recent.

'Get the droid! Find Skywalker! Don't get distracted!' Ha! That's all the Supreme Leader wants, but, he shouldn't have overshadowed 'The Awakening'.

Caedus knows who has been awakened (or he thinks he does) and he doesn't care what Snoke, or General Hux for that matter ('Dumbass goody two-shoes!' he thinks to himself) want him to do! He has matters of his own now!

"And nothing will stand in my way!" He says aloud, throwing his mask back on and storming out of his quarters.

* * *

"A map. To Skywalker himself? You are right back in the mess." Maz says to Han with a laugh.

"Maz, I need you to help these guys get this droid to Leia." Han says.

Maz makes a little 'mm' sound, before "No."

Finn and Rey both look at her, and Ben, who was about to bite into his food, stops mid-bite, and his eyes shift over to her.

"You've been running away from this fight for too long. Han," She says something in a different language, "Go home."

Han shakes his head, "Leia doesn't wanna see me."

"Please, we came here for your help." Finn speaks up.

Ben sets his food down, "What fight?" he asks Maz.

"The only fight, against the dark side. Through the ages, I've seen evil take many forms; The Sith, The Empire, today it is the First Order. Their shadow is spreading across the galaxy. We must face them. Fight them. All of us."

Finn leans forward suddenly, "There is no fight against the First Order! Not one we can win!"

Rey's head snaps over and she gives Finn a look of disbelief, Finn continues.

"Look around, there's no chance we haven't been recognized already. I bet you the First Order is on their way right…" Finn looks at Maz, who is enlarging the magnifiers on her glasses. "What's this?" he asks, "What are you doing?"

Maz doesn't answer, but she crawls up onto the table and toward him, knocking food and drinks off of the table, Ben reaches forward and grabs his plate and cup off the table.

"Solo, what is she doing?" Finn asks.

"I don't know but it ain't good." Han says, leaning back in his seat casually.

"If you live long enough, you see the same eyes in different people. I'm looking at the eyes of a man who wants to run." Maz says.

Ben furrows his eyebrows, 'Run?' he thinks.

Finn leans forward, "You don't know a thing about me. Where I'm from, what I've seen. You don't know the First Order like I do."

Ben and Rey exchange glances. (Though Rey couldn't see Ben's eyes due to his goggles.)

"They'll slaughter us, we all need to run." Finn finishes.

"Hm," Maz says, climbing back into her chair, "You see those two?" She asks, pointing to two…things in the back, "They'll trade work for transportation to the Outer Rim. There, you can disappear."

"Finn!" Rey says, "What about BB-8? We're not done yet! We have to get him back to base!" She says.

Ben's eyes dart between the two of them.

"I can't." Finn says finally, standing up. He hands Han the blaster, but Han shrugs and says, "Keep it."

Finn looks at Rey and Ben again, then he walks off.

Rey watches after him for a moment before she stands up and rushes after him, Ben swallows his food before standing up and taking off his goggles, then running after his friends.

Han glances at Ben when he takes his goggles off...And promptly does a double take. It didn't take someone like Maz to see that those eyes were the _exact_ color of Leia's.

"You see it don't you?" Maz asks him.

"Those were Leia's eyes." Han breathed. Now that he thought about it; he has a very similar nose, his hair kinda curled like his own used to, his knowledge of parts, his knowledge of medical skills, Leia had pretty good medical skills, and Rey found him on...Jakku!

"Dear God." Han breathed again.

"You know who he is, don't you?" Maz asked.

"I do, but I don't think he does."

Ben walks through the room, looking for Rey and Finn, when he feels someone grab his shoulder roughly, he let's out a shocked cry and whirls around to see who it is.

He feels himself go pale.

"Hello, _Ben_." Unkar says coldly.

"How in the name of-" Ben starts, pulling away.

"Let's just say I put more than a compressor on that scrapheap of a ship." Unkar explains, grabbing Ben's wrist.

"I suggest, kindly, that you let me go." Ben says, pulling away again.

Unkar grabs him again, this time Ben winces "And _I_ suggest, less kindly, that you come with me!"

Ben pulls away for the third time and this time he grabs the blaster that he put on his belt and points it at Unkar's face.

Unfortunately, Unkar grabs it from his hand quickly and points it right back, "You have no idea how much trouble you're-"

Just then, Chewie appears and snatches the blaster from Unkar with a slight roar and gives it to Ben, who smirks at Unkar.

"Hey." Unkar says to Chewie, annoyed, "I'm not afraid of you," Unkar steps closer and begins to jab Chewie in the arm, the injured one, "Half a Wookiee isn't much!"

Chewie lets out another roar and grabs Unkar by the arm, then he pulls.

Both Unkar and Ben let out yells; Ben a shocked one, Unkar's a pained one.

Chewie just ripped off Unkar's arm.

Ben watches as Unkar and his removed arm are dragged outside, then he looks at Chewie, his face even paler than it was a minute ago.

"Thanks, Chewie." He says, his voice cracking slightly. Chewie just growls and pats his head before walking over to Han and Maz.

Shaking himself from his shocked trance, Ben continues to look for Finn and Rey. He found them quickly, they were talking in a corner.

"You can't just go I-" She glaces at Ben, " _We_ won't let you!" Rey says, looking at Ben again, who nods.

"I'm not who you think I am."

"Finn what are you talking about?" Rey asks.

"I'm not Resistance!" Finn exclaims.

Rey is taken aback by this, she looks at Finn with a look of disbelief.

"I'm not a Resistance spy…I'm a Stormtrooper. Like all of them, I was taken from a family I'll never know, and I was raised to do one thing. But on my first battle, I made a choice, I wasn't gonna kill for them."

"Why?" Rey interrupts, "Why did you lie to us?" She asks, her face a mix of anger and betrayal.

"Because you looked at me like no one ever had. You and Kylo both. I was ashamed of what I was. But I'm done with the First Order, I'm never going back."

Rey wants to scream, wants to slam him into a wall and pound questions into his head, demanding answers, but all that comes out was a weak,

"Don't go…"

"Take care of yourselves…please."

Ben watches as Finn left and Rey went back to Han, Maz and Chewie.

 _"Nooo!"_

Ben turns around, that sounds like...a child. He blinks, then begins to follow the sound, it leads him to a stone staircase. He hears BB-8 try to follow him but he turns around. "No BB, I don't know what's down here, and I don't want you getting hurt. Go back with Rey and the others, I'll be back." He says.

As he descends the stairs, the sound gets louder.

 _"Where did you go?"_ Is a child lost down here?

 _"Please Mommy come back!"_ The voice is coming from a room in the very back.

"Hello?" He calls.

 _"Please come back!"_

He walks into a room, there's no child, just a room full of junk.

 _"Daddy!"_

The voice seems to come from a small wooden crate. He slowly walks over and opens it; there was something underneath a cloth, he carefully moves the cloth, then he sees some sort of metal object.

' _Wait, Didn't I see one of these things on Rey's belt_?' he thinks to himself. He looks back at the metal object, then he slowly reach down and grabs it. But when he does; Chaos.

 _He lets out a shocked sound as he hears a sound, like some sort of weapon igniting, he stands up and the dark room turns into a hallway, at the same time he hears a voice say, "Find him...Find him..." over and over again._

 _He begins to run but there's an explosion behind him, sending him flying onto the wall, but the wall became the ground. He looks up to see someone with a robotic hand and an R2 Unit sitting in the middle of a ton of rubble, then it begins to rain very hard, he's lying in a bunch of mud._

 _He hears another sound and whirls around to see a towering figure in front of him, about to bring his weapon down on him when there's suddenly a bright red bolt through his chest. The figure screams and falls to the ground._

 _Ben scrambles to his feet and looks at the people standing in front of him. The one that saved him, the one with the glowing sword looks at him and begins to walk over. Ben begins to back up, but then he finds himself looking down to see a little boy screaming after something, "COME BACK! Mommy! Daddy!" Wait...that was...HIM! He turns around to see what he was screaming after and he gasps._

 _Then he finds himself standing in a forest, it's covered in snow he begins to run again only for a masked man_ _(the same man that probably saved him)to_ _jump out from behind a tree right in his face, weapon ignited!_

Ben stumbles out of the room with a yell and falls over backwards; he was panting and crying, his heart beating out of his chest.

He lifts himself onto his elbows and turns his head. Maz is standing there, a sympathetic look on her face.

"I-I shouldn't have gone in there." Ben says, standing up "What was that?" He asks.

"That Lightsaber, so you know who it belonged to?" Maz asks. Ben blinks and shakes his head.

"That Lightsaber, belonged to Darth Caedus himself. He created it, before he threw it away. And now, it's calling to you."

Ben looks at her, slightly confused, "What?"

Maz stops in front of him, then takes off her goggles and puts them on her head. She holds out her hand and Ben takes it then sits back down.

"Dear child, I see your eyes. I can see that memories that have been long forgotten, are coming back."

Another tear falls from Ben's eye before he speaks, "I was...I was abandoned, by my parents," He bites his lip slightly, "I didn't know I was abandoned, I thought I was always on Jakku."

"Do you remember who your parents were?" Maz asks.

Ben nods slightly, more tears falling from his eyes. He feels his emotions rising rapidly, Maz sees this.

"You cannot go back and change your past, because the belonging you seek is not in behind you. It is ahead. I am no Jedi, but I know the Force. It moves though and surrounds every living thing."

Maz closes her eyes, "Close your eyes. Feel it. The light, it's always been there. It will guide you." She opens her eyes. "The Saber. Take it. Do what Darth Caedus did not, follow the path of the light and hold what's dear to you close. Do not throw it away like Caedus so foolishly did!"

"No, I'm sorry I can't!" Ben says, standing up and letting go of her hand, "I'm not getting involved with this!" He walks around her before breaking into a run, up the stairs, out of the castle and into the nearby forest.

"Han, did you see-" Rey's cut of by Han giving her a hug. "You did it! You found him. Thank you." Han breathes out.

"Found who?" Rey asks. Han pulls away and looks at her "Ben! You found Ben!" Rey looked confused "What? When?"

"When you found Kylo!"

"...You're serious!" Rey says, when it dawns on her, "Oh my god! Of course! How did I not see it-" The grin slipped off her face.

"What is it?" Han asked.

"I-I don't know, I feel some sort of… _disturbance_ , like something's off."

* * *

General Hux stands before thousands of Stormtroopers and Officers. The officers and Captains standing behind him.

"Today, is the end of the Republic. The end of a regime that acquiesces to disorder. At this very moment, in a system far from here the new Republic lies to the galaxy while secretly supporting the treachery of the loathsome Resistance. This fierce machine which you have built, upon which we stand, will bring an end to the Senate. To their cherished fleet! ALL REMAINING SYTEMS WILL BOW TO THE FIRST ORDER! AND WILL REMEMBER THIS AS THE _LAST DAY_ OF THE _REPUBLIC_!"

All of Stormtroopers their left hands, and the officers salute before Hux gives the command,

"FIRE!"

 **AN: Very proud of this chapter, took me all day to write. And, Uh-oh! A lot of stuff went down in this** **chapter, see what happens to Ben and the others in the next chapter! (And go Chewie!) I hope you enjoyed ;D**


	8. First Order Invasion

**AN: Hi everyone, I hope you're all having great holidays! :D**

A red light forms in the center of the Starkiller before there's the sound of an explosion and a great red laser bursts out of the center. The blast is so powerful it knocks the trees over.

All of the Stormtroopers turn to watch the weapon, the sky has a red hue due to the giant laser that's tearing through it.

Hux watches the weapon in awe, still shaking with adrenaline, the laser reflecting in his eyes.

The laser shoots through space before it passes the Finalizer, everyone on board watches it as it passes.

Darth Caedus watches the laser pass. The red light reflecting off of the silver of his mask. His face is ridden of emotion.

* * *

Finn helps load the luggage onto the ship when he hears screams, he sets the luggage down and turns, then he looks up at the sky and his eyes widen in horror as he sees the red lights in the sky.

* * *

Rey gasps and a claps a hand over her heart as she feels it. People. Billions of people screaming, fearing, _dying_. "Oh no..." she whispers.

Han grabs Rey's shoulders as she stumbles forward a bit, "Rey, what is it?"

"I-I..." Rey's interrupted as screams from outside reach their ears.

Everyone pours outside to see what was wrong, when they look up and see the Starkiller's lasers.

"That's it." Rey whispers to herself, "That's what I felt..."

"It was the Republic!" Finn runs up, "The First Order, they've done it!"

* * *

Ben runs through the woods, dodging rocks and trees, before finally stopping and leaning up against a tree, panting.

He stands up a little straighter then turns around, he stares at the tree for a moment before he grits his teeth and slams the sides of his fists onto its bark, scraping his already banged up hands.

He breathes through his teeth roughly and brushes the small bits of bark off his hands. He reaches up and wipes away the tears that don't seem to want to stop falling.

His emotions are running wild; sadness, confusion, fear...

Anger.

A few chirps and beeps snap him out of his thoughts, he whirls around and sees BB-8, "BB! What are you doing here?" he asks

BB-8 asks him the same question.

"I was coming back," Ben says, walking over to BB-8 and kneeling down, "I just needed to clear my head, I'm not leaving. I just-"

Ben's cut off by the sound of...TIE Fighters. His head shoots upward and he stands up, there are dozens of TIE Fighters and shuttles flying overhead, "Oh no...BB come on!" he says rushing back to Maz's Castle.

* * *

"I've had this for ages" Maz says, leading Han, Rey, Finn and Chewie through the cellar, she walks over and opens the crate, "Kept it locked away." She brings out the Lightsaber.

"Where'd you get that?" Han asks, eyes widen slightly at the sight of the lightsaber.

"A good question, for another time." Maz says, she walks over to Rey, and hands the saber to her, "Take it, and go find Ben!"

' _Ben_?' Finn thought.

Rey's about to take the lightsaber, when the whole castle shakes.

"Those beasts," Maz says, "They're here."

* * *

Ben and BB-8 rush through the woods, when they reach the edge, they see the TIE Fighters destroying Maz's castle, nearby, a Command Shuttle lands, but Ben doesn't notice this.

Ben hears a voice and whirls around to see a Stormtrooper, he pulls out the blaster and tries to shoot. "Ugh! Stupid safety lock!" he groans, trying to undo it quickly.

"Hey!" Ben's head shoots back up before he dives to the ground as the Stormtrooper shoots at him. He finally undoes the safety lock before shooting back at the stormtrooper, hitting him the second time.

This puts Ben into a temporary shock, but he quickly snaps out of it and shoots at other Stormtroopers that are heading his way. "Come on BB let's go!" he says as the two run back into the woods, dodging blasts along the way.

Darth Caedus walks off of the Command Shuttle, followed by a fleet of Stormtroopers. He shoves rubble out of his way with the Force and walks through a small broken archway. He can see a battle raging not too far away, but he couldn't care less about that. He has matters of his own to deal with.

There's a voice from a small distance away, "Sir! The droid was spotted heading west...with a boy!" Caedus's head snaps over in the direction of the woods.

Ben turns and shoots at the Stormtrooper that was chasing him and BB-8 before he kneels down to talk to BB-8, "You have to keep going! Stay out of sight...I'll try to hold them off."

BB-8 beeps out something, "Yeah, you be careful too." Ben says before running off, BB-8 rolling in the opposite direction.

* * *

Chewie roars slightly and pushes a large column out of the way as he, Han, Rey, Finn, and Maz clamber out of the cellar.

Han rushes out and immediately shoots a few Stormtroopers, hitting one without even looking!

"Come on Chewie!" Han yells scrambling from the large pile of rubble, Finn, Rey and Maz all following, Rey pulls something from her belt.

"I've been wanting to use this all day!" Rey says, igniting her jade-colored lightsaber.

"Wait!" Finn exclaims, "You're a-"

"Jedi, yeah." Rey finishes nonchalantly, before running off to fight the Stormtroopers.

After that Finn realized something, "Wait! I don't have a weapon!" he yells, he feels something pull on his sleeve and looks down only to have Maz push something into his hand.

"Now you do! Now go find Ben, he needs that!" She says pointing to the saber.

Finn holds up the saber and presses the little green button to turn it on, a green beam is activated.

Han and Chewie are hiding behind a destroyed pillar, shooting at Stormtroopers, "Hey, can I try that?" Han asks Chewie, pointing to his crossbow. Chewie nods and hands it to him.

Han aim the crossbow and shoots at two Stormtroopers, they go flying.

"I like this thing." Han says to Chewie.

Finn rushes up and using the lightsaber, he stabs and kills one of the Stormtroopers.

From a little ways away, he sees Rey standing in the middle of immobilized blaster bolts, her hand outstretched. Then she flicks her wrist and the bolts shoot right back at the Stormtroopers, that also seemed to be frozen.

They fall like bowling pins.

Finn doesn't have time to admire this, because-

" _Traitor_!" Finn turns and sees his old Comrade, TR-8R, he throws down his blaster and shield. Finn gets the saber ready, and TR-8R get out a shock rod.

The two clash fiercely for a while before Finn is flung backward. Finn is struggling to get up as TR-8R raises his shock rod and is about to bring it down on him, but he's run through with a bright green lightsaber.

Rey pulls her saber out of TR-8R and throws him on the ground, "You alright?" She asks, holding out her hand to help Finn up. "Thanks." Finn says.

"Don't move!" They look around and the next thing they know they're surrounded by the Stormtroopers and their weapons are taken away from them. "TK-338, we have targets in custody."

As they're being led off by the Stormtroopers, they hear one of them say, "We have incoming at 28.6!"

"Move! Move! Move!"

"Scramble all squads, repeat, scramble all squads!" The Stormtroopers all run over to the edge of the destroyed bar to see a bunch of ships flying over the ocean.

"Head to higher cover and wait for our position!"

Han lowers his hands from behind his head. "It's the Resistance."

* * *

"Go straight at them! Don't let these thugs scare you!"

"Copy that!"

"We're with you, Poe!"

The X-wings fly in and begin to shoot at the TIE Fighters and at the Stormtroopers below.

The Stormtroopers that were surrounding Han, Chewie, Rey and Finn were shot, they looked at each other for a moment before Han Said, "Quick!" and they all scrambled for their weapons.

Rey immediately dives for her lightsaber and runs head first into the fighting. Finn grabs the other lightsaber and a blaster, then he begins to shoot at the Stormtroopers.

As Finn shoot at some more Stormtroopers, he couldn't help but watch one X-Wing not only fly incredibly well, but also take down _nine_ TIE Fighters!

"WOO! YEAH!" The X Wing soared over him, "That's one hell of a pilot!"

"WOO-HOO!" Poe yells.

Nearby, Rey is almost a blur. She's deflecting the bolts from the blasters and cutting down Stormtroopers with her saber, using the Force to throw rocks and boulders and knock troopers over.

Then she glances up and sees one of the X-wings being trailed by a TIE fighter. "Oh no you don't!" she says to herself.

She holds up her hand and suddenly the TIE fighter is immobilized. Rey grits her teeth and brings her hand down, and the TIE fighter crashes into a troop transport that was just about to land!

Finn watches as Rey does the 'immobilized blaster bolt circle' trick again and then turns to Han.

"Solo, why does she need our help again?" he asks.

Han shrugs, "Distraction."

* * *

Ben runs through the woods, clumsily aiming the blaster in case he has to shoot, he looks around for a moment before he hears it; it sounds like very intense static. He recognizes that sound.

His head snaps around and he aims the blaster, he hears it again, he turns quickly, he couldn't see anybody, but he knows someone was there.

He rushes into a small valley, keeping his blaster aimed forward. His heart is racing, his breathing is picking up, and he's starting to sweat.

Then he appears.

He's wearing all black with silver gauntlets, silver arrows on his chest and belt and he's wearing a mask; It's silver with black stripes running up and down his face, where the eyes should have been there's a sideways stripe that Ben figures out is a visor.

He emerges from behind a rock, his lightsaber ignited, the lightsaber is red and crackling, like it's unstable could blow up any minute, with two smaller lasers on the sides.

Ben lets out a yell before shooting at him, it did _absolutely nothing,_ because the figure used his lightsaber to reflect the shots.

Ben stumbles up and down hills and rocks, shooting his blaster non-stop, he's getting frustrated because of the figure blocking his shots.

The figure finally pulls his hand back and Ben feels the blaster get yanked from his hand, then the figure swings his arm forward and Ben's own flew to his side. Ben's eyes dart back and forth, ' _Why can't I move_?!' He thinks.

The figure lets out a slight chuckle. "Well, well, well. Look at who we have here." He says, walking closer to Ben, when he gets close enough, he kneels down slightly so that they're face to face. Ben can see his wide eyes reflected in the figure's visor.

"Heh, I have to admit...it's been a while Ben." The figure drawls.

" _How does he know who I am_?!" Ben thinks.

* * *

The Stromtroopers are struggling with the appearance of the Resistance, "Request air support!" One says into his communicator before signaling the others to fall back.

* * *

The figure holds his hand out in front of Ben's face. Ben bites back a cry as he feels something push into his head, "The map...You've seen it," The figure let's out a laugh, "Hah! I knew you were hiding _something_!"

"Sir, Resistance Fighters." The figure's head snaps over, it was two Stormtroopers, "We need more troops."

"No! Pull the division out, forget the droid, I have what I need." Is the last thing Ben hears before he blacks out.

Caedus watches as the boy collapses and catches him before picking him up, arms under his legs and back, his head and right arm hanging loosely. ' _My mission is almost complete_.' Caedus thinks, as he makes his way back to his ship.

* * *

In all the chaos, Han finally notices the Command Shuttle, and the person heading toward it. He feels his brow furrow and his breathing get harder, it's his son. He looks closer, and his heart almost stops. He has Ben!

Rey also notices the command shuttle, her glare hardens as she sees Caedus boarding it, but then she looks closer, and her eyes widen as she sees Ben's unconscious figure in his arms.

"NO!" She yells, she runs toward the shuttle as fast as she could, she has to get to him! She has to get to Ben!

She stops and holds up her hand, using the Force to immobilize the shuttle. She grits her teeth, if she's careful, she could bring down the shuttle and be able to get Ben.

Just then, a bolt flies inches in front of her face, the bolt also grazed her raised arm. She lets out a shocked yell and grabs her arm, turns her head to see a wounded Stormtrooper on the ground.

She quickly uses the Force to pull the blaster from his hand and then Force push him away.

Her head snaps back and her eyes widen with abject horror as she sees the command shuttle expand it's wings and fly away with the TIE fighters and transports.

Rey feels her eyes well up with tears, she doesn't know what to do, so she looks up at the sky, and takes in a breath, "BEN!" She cries after the retreating shuttle.

Finn, who had seen Rey run across the destroyed castle, stops and looks up at the shuttle also, he looks at Rey, also saddened that his friend had been taken by _him_.

"No..." Rey says weakly, falling to her knees and letting the tears fall.

* * *

BB-8 looks up at the sky. Seeing the TIE fighters, transports and Command Shuttle fly away, he turns and makes his way back to the others. Unknowing that his new friend was taken.

* * *

Han walks toward the shuttle that just landed, he watches the Resistance fighters walk out. Followed by _her_. Leia.

She stops when she sees him and gives him a small knowing smile. She walks closer to him, but before Han could open his mouth, Leia's view was blocked by a golden, robotic face.

"Goodness!" C-3PO said, "Han Solo! It is I, C-3PO." Han gets a very annoyed look that Leia knows too much. "You probably don't recognize me because of the red arm." 3PO turns to Leia "Look who it is, did you see who..."

Leia gives him a 'look'.

"Oh" He turns to Han "Uh" He turns back to Leia "Excuse me Prin...General. Sorry. Come on BB-8, quickly." He walks off with the small ball-like droid.

BB-8 beeps something to him, "Yes, I must get my proper arm reinstalled." 3PO says.

Han and Leia stare at each other for a moment before Han says, "You changed your hair."

Leia counters with, "Same jacket."

"No, new jacket."

Chewie walks up to Leia and growled before giving her a hug, she smiles and returns it. As Chewie walks into the shuttle, Leia turns back to Han.

"I saw them." He says. "Leia, I saw our sons, they were here."

Leia draws back slightly, before she mutters out, "Ben?"

"Yeah, Rey found him on Jakku, and brought him back...but his brother got him."

Leia's silent for a minute, she looks down slightly before look back at Han, "Well, there's no time to waste, we need to get back to the base."

 **AN: I'm not sure who's scarier, Caedus or Rey. XD Hope you liked this chapter!**


	9. The Resistance

**AN: In Loving Memory of Carrie Fisher. May the Force be with her. ;_;**

The Falcon, X-wings, and Leia's shuttle all fly toward D'Qar, the location of the Resistance Base.

The Falcon lands and Rey rushes out the minute the door opens, Finn tries to follow her, "Rey! Rey!" She doesn't glance back once.

He's left standing in the middle of the bustling Resistance fighters when he sees the X-wing that belonged to the talented pilot he watched on Takodonna, said pilot is climbing out of his X-wing.

Finn feels something bump into his leg, he looks down to see BB-8 making a bee line toward the pilot.

The little droid stops a few feet away from the pilot and makes a few happy beeps. The pilot turns around and grins widely.

Poe Dameron.

"BB-8, my buddy!" he says, running over to said droid.

Finn stares at Poe, a look of disbelief on his face, he begins to walk over.

"Finn saved you? Where is he?" Poe looks over and sees Finn.

"Poe?" Finn asks, picking up his pace.

Poe stands up also, he can't help the grin that's formed on his face, "Oh no." he says, making his way over to Finn.

"Poe Dameron you're alive?"

"Buddy!" Poe says. They meet in the middle and bro hug "So are you!"

"What happened to you?" Finn asks.

"I got thrown from the crash. I woke up at night. No you. No ship. Nothing. BB-8 says you saved him." The little droid rolls up to them.

"No, no, no. It wasn't just me."

"You completed my mission Finn," Poe opens his mouth to continue but notices the jacket Finn is wearing, "That's my jacket."

Finn looks at the jacket and is about to take it off, but Poe stops him, "No, no, no. Keep it. It suits you."

Poe claps Finn on the shoulder, "You're a good man, Finn."

Finn is silent for a second before he grabs Poe's shoulder lightly, "Poe, I need your help."

* * *

Poe leads Finn down a staircase that leads underground, Finn looks at the Resistance fighters working quickly.

"General Organa." Poe and Finn stop in front of Leia, who turns to face them, "Sorry to interrupt." Poe points to Finn, "This is Finn, he needs to talk to you."

"And I need to talk to him. That was incredibly brave what you did. Renouncing the First Order, saving this man's life."

Finn cuts Leia off, "Thank you ma'am, but my friend, your son, was taken prisoner."

"Han told me about Ben…But when did he tell you Ben is our-"

"Rey told me on the way here." Finn looks at Leia with sympathy, "I'm sorry."

Poe jumps in, "Finn's familiar with the weapon that destroyed the Hosnian System, he worked on the base."

"We're desperate for anything you can tell us."

"That's where your son was taken. We've got to get there fast."

"And I will do everything I can to help, but first you need to tell us everything you know."

* * *

In the medical ward, Rey and Chewie are getting their wounds checked. Since Rey's wound was only a graze, hers is able to heal quicker.

The minute the medic gives Rey the okay, she's up and out the door, looking for Leia. On the way out, she hears Chewie is telling Kalonia about how he got his wound.

"That sounds very scary." Kalonia says calmly as she moves the device around Chewie's shoulder. He lets out a few growls.

"You must be so brave."

Chewie lets out a few "Yeah, I guess..." Sounding growls.

* * *

C-3PO takes the map from BB-8's compartment, "General, I regret to inform you," He inserts the map into a little slot, "But this map recovered from BB-8 is only partially complete."

The hologram of the map appears in the center of the table, "And even worse, it matches no charted system on record. We simply so not have enough information to locate Master Luke."

Rey closes her eyes and exhales through her nose angrily. Not only upset, but frustrated at hearing the same information about the map.

"I can't believe I was foolish enough to think I could find Luke and bring him home." Leia says, looking at the map.

' _We were both foolish_.' Rey thinks, leaning up against the table.

"Leia." Han says.

"Don't do that." Leia says, shaking her head and walking off.

"Do what?"

"Anything."

Han's eyes glance around before they land on 3PO, who says, "Princesses."

Han turns and walks after Leia, "I'm trying to be helpful."

Leia makes a small sarcastic laugh, "When did _that_ ever help? And don't say the Death Star."

* * *

BB-8 rolls up to a figure that's hidden under a sheet, he opens a compartment and brings out a little arm.

He grabs the sheet and pulls back, revealing what...or who is under the sheet.

R2-D2.

BB-8 rolls closer and makes a few beeps and chirps, when R2 doesn't respond, he rolls closer and kind of bumps into him a few times, then makes a few more chirps.

"BB-8," It's 3PO, "You're wasting your time I'm afraid, it is very doubtful R2 would have the rest of the map in his backup data."

BB-8 makes a few questioning beeps.

"R2-D2 has been in low-power mode ever since Master Luke went away." BB-8 looks up at him, "Sadly, he may never be his old self again."

BB-8 looks at the ground a makes a few sad beeps.

* * *

"Listen to me, will you?" Han says, Leia looks at him.

"I know every time you..." He stops and looks around for a moment, "Every time you look at me you're reminded of them."

"You think I want to forget them?" Leia asks, slight disbelief in her voice, "Han I want them _back_."

"There's nothing more we could have done. One has too much Vader in him, and the other-"

Leia cuts him off, "That's why I wanted him to train with Luke. I just..." She sighs, "I never should have sent him away, that's when I lost him...That's when I lost all three of you."

Han is silent for a minute, "We lost both of our sons."

"No. It was Snoke. He seduced our son to the dark side, and...we had to leave Ben on Jakku for his own protection...But we can still save him...we can save both of them. Me. You. There's still light in him, I _know_ it."

"Leia...Don't get me wrong I want to save him, I really do. But he didn't seem to care for anyone as he got older, the only person he seemed to genuinely care about was Ben."

"Then maybe Ben can save him. Maybe _Ben_ is his light."

 **AN: Leia sure is determined to bring her son back. Such a strong, loving woman. She will be greatly missed. ;_;**


	10. Ben Imprisoned

Ben groans as he slowly regains consciousness, he's disoriented and slightly lightheaded. He can feel tight restrains on his wrists and ankles. He lets out another light groan and begins to open his eyes. Then he lets out a shocked cry.

There he is, mask and all, towering intimidatingly over him. From the corner of his eye, Ben sees another trooper standing by the door.

Ben's eyes dart around for a moment, and he struggles with the restraints before he looks back at Caedus, "W-Where am I?" he asks, choking up slightly.

Caedus smiles under his mask, "You're my guest."

Ben glares and his fear is more or less forgotten, "Well that's fantastic! But that really doesn't answer my question!"

The guard starts forward but Caedus hold up his hand and stops him.

"You're in Starkiller Base." Caedus answers.

Ben has no idea what or where that is. "Where are the others?"

"You mean the murders, traitors and thieves you call friends? You'll be relieved to hear I have no idea." Ben feels his brow furrow.

"You're _still_ scared of me?" Caedus asks, tilting his head slightly.

"That's what happens when you're being hunted by a _madman in a mask_!" Ben snaps.

The guard is quicker this time. He marches up raises his hand and smacks Ben in the face. This seems to enrage Caedus.

Ben watches as Caedus lifts his hand slightly and suddenly, there are choking noises and the trooper reaches for his throat.

"Don't. Touch. Him." Caedus snarls, teeth gritted behind the mask.

Caedus lets the trooper go and orders him to guard the door outside, or Ben thinks he does, he just says, "Get out!" and the trooper trips over himself trying to get out the door.

Ben looks back at Caedus as the door closes, and Caedus looks back at Ben.

"Now where were we?...Oh right. The mask."

Caedus reaches up and takes his hood off, then presses the release button on his helmet, a light hissing occurs as the back of the helmet opens. He bows his head and slips the helmet off, before looking back up.

Ben didn't know what to expect when Caedus takes his mask off, but he didn't expect what he sees. There stands a man in his late twenties, his facial features look...familiar, he has short black hair, his eyes are red and yellow with thick black circles around them, and there's a scar beneath his left eye.

Caedus slams his helmet into a container of ashes before he walks closer to Ben, the closer he gets to Ben, the taller he looks. He looks down at Ben and smiles slightly, "I'm sorry about the guard, shouldn't happen again."

Caedus reaches over and gently touches the area where the guard smacked Ben, just beneath his left eye.

This action sends chills down Ben's spine and he begins to struggle with the restraints again "Don't touch me!" he snaps.

Caedus moves his hand away from Ben, "As you wish, Ben."

"H-How do you know my name?" Ben asks, fear evident in his voice.

' _The question I've been waiting for_.' Caedus thinks.

"Well…a brother never forgets."

Ben feels all the blood in his body run cold then fall into his boots, he begins to feel dizzy, blackness tries to invade his vision, but when his head slumps onto his shoulder, a sudden jolt wakes him up. He had felt that same jolt in the forest, before he passed out.

"No, no, no Ben. I don't want you passing out again, I'm not waiting for you to wake up again." Caedus says. Ben overlooks this comment though.

"Did…did you just say, 'brother'?" Ben asks.

Caedus smiles again, "You already know that answer."

Ben raises an eyebrow, "Huh?"

Caedus proceeds to walk around the small room, "Yes, Mom and Dad thought they were clever, repressing your memories, making you forget who everyone is and was. Even forgetting yourself."

Ben wracks his brain for answers.

"But enough of that; I want you to tell me about the droid." Caedus says. Ben didn't really know how to 'tell him about BB-8' so he comes out with; "He's a BB unit with a selenium drive and a thermal hyperscan vindicator-" A hand covers his mouth "MMMHH!"

"We know about the droid's background and programming." Caedus says, a plastic smile on his face and his teeth gritted "And we know that it's carrying a section of a navigation chart, we have the rest, recovered from the archives of the Empire but we need the last piece and somehow you convinced the droid to show it to you."

Ben's eyes shift over from Caedus's hand to his face.

"You know Ben, if I want something...I get it!" He says, removing his hand from Ben's mouth. As Ben ponders about what that meant, he feels as if something sharp stuck into his head and sucked his memories out by force like a vacuum.

Ben tries not to yell out as his back arches and tears escape his eyes, Caedus speaks again. "Oh you were so lonely…so afraid you'd never leave…and at night, desperate to sleep…you imagined oceans and rain…I see it…and Han Solo...you felt like he was the father you never had...well isn't that ironic."

" _Get out of my head_!" Ben exclaims, Caedus does so, but Ben knows he did it out of frustration. "I know you've seen the map! It's in there somewhere, and you _will_ give it to me!" Caedus growls, reaching out and pushing into Ben's head again.

Ben feels his throat constrict slightly and more tears escape his eyes, he's sweating profusely as he tries to block out Caedus, he lets out a choked cry. "I'm not…giving you… _anything_!" Ben pants, feeling the sweat roll down his forehead.

"We'll see…" Caedus says almost threateningly.

Caedus is quite surprised at how Ben is keeping him out of his head. ' _Come on! Show me the map_!' he thinks.

He urges harder, Ben takes in a choked breath. Then the next thing Caedus knows, he's pushed from Ben's head.

And Ben pushes into _his_.

Ben pants between his teeth "You…you're afraid…" Caedus's eyes widen in shock, he can't move!

Ben furrows his eyebrows, "...You're afraid that you'll never be the _Supreme Leader_!"

The link between their minds break as Caedus screams and uses the Force to slam Ben back against the backrest. He stares at Ben, anger and confusion in his eyes.

Ben watches as Caedus throws his mask back on and storms out, saying, "Guard this door!" to a guard outside. Ben stares after him, then begins to struggle with the restraints.

* * *

"The scavenger…resisted _you_?!" the Supreme leader yells at Caedus.

A mask-less Caedus points behind him, "He's strong with the Force! He's the one who was awakened! He's untrained but stronger than he knows!"

Snoke stares at Caedus for a moment, before he speaks, "You have... _compassion_ for him."

Caedus kind of glares, "What? Compassion? For an enemy of the First Order? Never!"

"I perceive the problem, it isn't his strength that is making you fail...it's _your_ weakness." This comment angers Caedus, but he doesn't show it.

"What about the droid?"

Caedus openes his mouth when another voice joins them,

"Caedus believed it was no longer valuable to us!" _Hux_.

Caedus's head snaps over then he turns back, he mutters a swear under his breath as Hux continues.

"And that the boy was all we needed! As a result the droid has most likely been returned to the hands of the enemy! They may have the map already!"

Caedus gives Hux the 'evil eye' as he nears, but this went unnoticed to him.

"Then the resistance must be destroyed before they get to Skywalker!" Snoke says, making a fist.

"We have their location. We tracked their reconnaissance ship to the Ileenium System."

"Good. Then we will crush them once and for all."

Caedus is getting angrier the more Snoke agreed with Hux.

"Prepare the weapon."

That small sentence sends Caedus over the edge.

"SUPREME LEADER! I CAN GET THE MAP FROM THE BOY! WE DON'T NEED TO BLOW UP A KRIFFING SYSTEM!"

"CAEDUS!" Snoke roars, standing from his throne. Caedus is taken aback, and he realizes he went too far, "Supreme Leader my apologizes."

"SILENCE!" Snoke roars again, "Need I remind you what your place is here, _Caedus_!"

Hux is standing next to Caedus, stiff as a board, fists clenched at his sides, staring straight ahead, face ridden of emotion as he listens to Snoke yell at Caedus.

"And you General," Hux jumps and looks up at the Supreme leader "I told you—prepare the weapon!"

"Yes, Supreme leader." Hux says before turning and walking out of the room.

"Now, Caedus, if what you say about this boy is true…bring him to _me_."

* * *

Ben struggles with the restraints for a moment, then he remembers the guard and decides to try something. He takes a deep breath,

"You will remove these restraints, and leave this cell with the door open."

The guard turns to look at him, "What did you say?" he asks.

' _Okay let's try again_.' Ben thinks. "You will remove these restraints, and leave this cell with the door open." Ben repeats.

The guard walks over to him, "I'll tighten these restraints, you _child_!" he snarls. ' _One last time_!' Ben thinks, ' _How did I do that thing with Caedus_?' He takes another breath, calms down, looks at where the eyes would be and remembers how he got into Caedus's mind.

"You will remove these restraints and leave this cell with the door open."

"...I will remove these restrains and leave this cell with the door open." the guard repeats almost cheerily.

Ben's eyes widen in amazement as the guard releases him. The guard then walks toward the door and opens it, Ben turns and looks over the backrest of the chair, then he adds, "And you'll drop your weapon!"

"And I'll drop my weapon." The guard drops his blaster.

' _I think I'm beginning to like this_!' Ben thinks, climbing from the chair.

 **AN: Hmm, I don't really know what to say other than "go Ben" and...Caedus that was stupid, yelling at Snoke like that. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. ;)**


	11. Plan of Action

**AN: Hi everyone, I am so, so sorry for the long delay, the inspiration I had for this story petered out for a while, and when I finally got it back, I was obsessed with a new game that I had gotten. But here it is at last! Happy reading ;)**

As Caedus is on his way to bring Ben to the Supreme Leader, he passes the entrance of the bridge, and sees General Hux there.

He stops in the entrance and watches him giving commands to the other officers, before he looks toward the entrance and their eyes lock.

Hux gives him a quick smirk, as if to say "Haha you got yelled at", before he turns and begins to climb the small set of stairs leading to a slightly higher level, about to give the order to charge the Starkiller.

Caedus, who had turned to walk away suddenly stops with an idea.

Hux opens his mouth, "Begin charge-" he stops and his mouth snaps shut. He feels as if there are hands closing in around his throat. He begins to choke and doubles over.

"Sir?" he hears someone say.

"General are you alright?"

Caedus smirks, "Don't _choke_ on your ambitions." he mutters, letting Hux go, and continuing his way to the cell.

Hux feels the grip on his throat disappear, he stands up and looks around, the entire bridge is staring at him.

"Begin charging the weapon!" Hux says again, his voice raspy.

* * *

After dealing with Hux, Caedus storms through the halls and makes it back to the cell where his brother is being held.

But the guard is gone and the door is open.

"What the..." he says to himself. He walks in.

And Ben's gone.

He feels his blood boil "No..." he jerks his lightsaber out "GGAAAHH!" he screams, practically throwing his lightsaber at the chair.

"GUARDS!" He screams.

Outside, two Stormtroopers round the corner, they both stop as they hear the screams and see the sparks flying out of the open cell door. They look at each other. Out of fear of Caedus coming out of the cell, they slowly back up until they're out of sight.

* * *

Back at the Resistance Base, everyone is gathered in the main conference room for a briefing.

"The data from Rey and Snap's reconnaissance mission confirms Finn's report." Poe says.

"They've somehow created a hyper lightspeed weapon built within the planet itself." Snap explains, "We're not sure how to describe a weapon of this scale."

"It's another Death Star." An officer says in horror.

"I wish that were the case, Major." Poe says. He presses a few buttons, "This was the Death Star..."

A small hologram of the Death Star appears.

"And _this_ is Starkiller Base."

A hologram of the Starkiller appears, it's over four times bigger than the Death Star!

Horrified gasps and mutters are heard around the room.

"So it's big." Han says in a 'so what?' voice.

"How is it possible to power a weapon of that size?" Admiral Ackbar asks.

"It uses the power of a star," Finn says, "As the weapon is charged, the star is drained, until it disappears."

"Ma'am." An officer walks up and hands Leia a Readout.

Leia looks around the room, "The First Order, they're charging the weapon again now...Our system is the next target."

Mutters are heard around the room. "Oh my," 3PO says, "Without the Republic fleet we're doomed."

"Okay, how do we blow it up? There's always a way to do that."

"Han's right." Leia said.

"In order for that power to be contained, that base has to have some sort of Thermal Oscillator." U.O Statura says

"There is one." Finn walks to the other side of the hologram, "Precinct 47, right here." he points to a small hexagonal shape on the hologram.

"If we can destroy the oscillator, it might destabilize the core and cripple the weapon." Statura explains.

"Maybe the planet." Major Ematt says.

"We'll go in there, we'll hit the oscillator with everything we've got." Poe says.

"The've got defensive shields that our ships cannot penetrate." Ackbar says.

"We disable the shields." Han says, he looks at Finn, "Kid you worked there." Finn looks up at him, "What do you got?"

"...I can do it." Finn says.

Han grins and looks and Leia , "I like this guy." he says, pointing to Finn.

"I can disable the shields, but I have to be there. On the planet."

Han glances up at Chewie, "We'll get you there."

"Han how?" Leia asks

Han kind of shakes his head "If I told you, you wouldn't like it."

"So we disable the shields, we take take out the oscillator and we blow up their big gun." Poe says.

Chewie lets out a roar.

"All right. Let's go."

* * *

"Chewie, check that throttle capitator. Come on. Let's go." Han says to Chewie

He look over at Finn who's fumbling around with a load of detonators, "Finn, be careful with those. They're explosives."

Finn looks at them, " _Now_ you tell me?"

Rey walks up and looks at Finn, "You need a hand?"

"Yes, yes please." Finn says, relieved.

"I'm glad you're coming with us." Han says to Rey.

Rey takes a few of the detonators from Finn, "Why wouldn't I come?" She asks.

"Well it's just...all the stuff that happened in the past..."

"Oh...Han don't worry about that, that was years ago, I'm not upset about it anymore. All that matters now is getting to Starkiller Base, lowering the shields and finding Ben." Rey says with a small smile.

Han chuckles, "Couldn't agree more."

As Han walks off to check on something else, he hears a voice from behind him. "You know, no matter how much we fought..." it's Leia, Han turns to face her, "I've always hated watching you leave."

"That's why I did it," Han says, walking toward her, "So you'd miss me."

Leia kind of nods, "I did miss you."

"...It wasn't all bad, was it?" Han asks, "Some of it was...good."

"Pretty good." Leia says with a nod.

"Some things never change."

"True. You still drive me crazy."

Han doesn't know what to say next, so he just pulls Leia closer and gives her a hug.

"...If you see him," Leia starts, referring to their eldest son, "Bring him home."

* * *

As Darth Caedus storms through the halls there's a voice behind him, "Sir," he stops and turns around to face the Stormtrooper, "Sensors triggered in Hangar 718. We're searching the area."

Caedus walks toward her, "He's just beginning to test his powers, the longer it takes to find him, the more dangerous he becomes." he snarls, before turning and walking off.

'I have to admit Ben,' Caedus thinks, 'You're untrained and look at what you've accomplished...you, are going to be _very_ useful.'

* * *

Ben, who is hiding behind a large column in the shadows, watches as a bunch of Stormtroopers rush around a corner.

He jumps as a voice comes over the intercom, " _All sentry droids, all sentry droids_..." He slowly stands up and creeps around the corner, keeping an eye on the small group of Stormtroopers.

" _Resynchronize to Galactic Standard time_."

"Oh shut up." Ben mutters.

" _Offset 473_."

Ben dashes quietly through the hallway, 'Come on, come on...where's a stupid hangar?!' he thinks, frustrated.

 **AN: Rey and Snap's reconnaissance mission is going to be in a future story I'm planning to write. It's going to be very Rogue One-ish. ;)**


	12. Starkiller Infiltration

"How are we getting in?" Finn asks Han.

Finn, Han, Rey and Chewie are traveling at lightspeed to the Starkiller Base.

"Their shields have a fractional refresh rate. Keeps anything traveling slower than lightspeed from getting through." Han replies.

Finn's eyes widen in shock and horror, "We're making our landing approach at lightspeed?!" He exclaims.

Chewie growls a response at him before Han says, "Chewie, get ready."

Finn and Rey both take their seats, Finn grabs hold of the sides, Rey looks over at him and he sends her a terrified look.

"And… _now_!" Han pulls the lever and they drop out of lightspeed. They've gotten through the shields.

But almost crash into rocks.

Chewie growls at Han to pull up. "I am pulling up!" He yells, trying to maneuver around the rocks. Then they crash through a bunch of evergreen trees. Chewie roars at Han again.

" _I get any higher_ , _they'll see us_!" Han yells back.

They finally crash through the trees and land hard into the snow, they skid to a stop just before they fall over the side of a cliff.

Everyone on board is slightly shaken up from the rough landing, "Never again," Rey says, "Han don't you ever do that again."

"I don't plan to." Han says.

* * *

Caedus storms through the hallway and stops when a lieutenant walks up to him.

"Sir, he was not found in Hangar 718. But all troops are on alert." The lieutenant says.

"Put _every hang_ _a_ _r_ on lockdown! He's going to try to steal a ship to esc…" His head snaps around.

"Han Solo" He breathes.

* * *

After escaping the half buried Millennium Falcon, Han, Chewie, Rey, and Finn all race across the Starkiller's surface.

"The flooding tunnel is over that ridge," Finn says, "We'll get in that way."

"What was your job when you were based here?" Han asks.

"Sanitation."

Rey and Han look at Finn with looks of angry disbelief, but then Han has dive out of the way because Rey storms up, grabs Finn by the shoulder and slams him against the side of the tower they were hiding behind.

"Sanitation?!" She exclaims, "Then how do you know how to lower the shields?!"

"I don't! I just wanted to help find Ben."

"For the love of-" Han mutters, "Everyone is counting on us, the galaxy is counting on us, _my son is counting on us_!" He yells.

"Rey, Solo we'll figure it out…we'll use the Force!"

"That's not how the Force works!" Han and Rey exclaim in unison.

Chewie lets out a growl, "Oh really _you're_ cold?!" Han asks, annoyed.

"Come on!" Finn says, breaking away from Rey's iron grip and leading the others to the flooding tunnel, the others following.

* * *

"Report." Hux says to the officer, his voice no longer raspy from Caedus' Force choke.

"Weapon charged in fifteen minutes, sir."

Hux doesn't say anything, he just walks away, his face staying emotionless.

* * *

As the door to the elevator Rey, Han, Finn and Chewie are in opens, they come face to face with a Stormtrooper.

"Hey!" the trooper exclaims before he's flung ten feet back as Chewie's bow-caster shoots him.

"The longer we're here, the less luck we're gonna have." Han says as they four of them leave the elevator. "The shields."

"I have an idea about that." Finn says, leading them down the hallway.

* * *

Captain Phasma strides down the hallway, when she hears a sound before something big, brown, and fuzzy barrels into her and knocks her over. "GAH!"

After they drag Phasma into a deserted room, Finn gets in her face, "You remember me?" he asks.

"FN-2187." Phasma replies.

"Not anymore. The name's Finn and I'm in charge. I'm in charge now Phasma, I'm in charge!" There's a little to much excitement in Finn's voice.

Rey sends him a sideways glance and bites her lip.

"Bring it down, bring it down." Han mutters to Finn.

"Uh, yeah…right." Finn says, looking a little embarrassed, then he turns back to Phasma, "Follow me." he says, his voice demanding.

* * *

Ben sneaks down the corridor, pointing his blaster, when he finds a hangar, 'Bingo' he thinks...but then there's another problem.

There are Stormtroopers, _all over the place_!

"How am I supposed to get to a ship?" Ben mutters to himself.

He looks around, 'maybe...' he thinks, 'Maybe I can use that mind trick again!' He thinks about it for a moment, but then realizes something, "No, no, no...There's too many Storm-"

Ben stops muttering to himself as he hears footsteps coming from the corridor. He whirls around and sees a group of stormtroopers marching up the corridor, straight at him!

He looks around before rushing over to the ledge 'Here is where all that scavenging pays off.' He thinks to himself as he climbs over the edge.

He climbs a little lower and pins himself against the side and watches as the group of Stormtroopers pass. 'Please don't let anyone see me...Please don't let anyone see me!' Ben thinks desperately.

He looks around before he sees a switch...carefully, he climbs a little lower, grabs it and pulls it. What looks like a compartment opens. 'I can hide here!' he thinks, climbing into the compartment.

It's a tight squeeze, but after years of scavenging on Jakku, Ben is able to maneuver his way through.

* * *

"You _will_ lower the shields."

"…I will lower the shields." Phasma repeats, going to lower the shields.

Han walks in and closes the door, "I see it worked." he says to Rey.

"Yes, but not easily. Finn had to hit her over the head with his blaster several times before my mind tricks would work." Rey explains, not taking her eyes off Phasma, "But Han, even if this works, we're not going to have a lot of time to find Ben." Rey says.

"Don't worry Rey, we're not leaving here without my son." Han replies. 'Either of them' he finishes in his head.

There's the sound of the shields lowering, then the sound of metal clanging as Rey knocks Phasma out with the Force, and she falls onto the control panel.

"Solo if they find her like this they'll know we're here, what do we do with her?" Finn asks.

"Is there a garbage chute? _Trash compacter_?" Han asks, stepping forward.

Finn smiles, "Yeah there is."

'Oh dear.' Rey thinks with a slight roll of her eyes.

* * *

"General, their shields are down."

"Thank the Maker!" 3PO exclaims.

"Han did it. Send them in." Leia tells Statura.

"Give Poe full authorization for attack." Statura informs a junior officer.

"Black Leader, go to sub-lights in your call." the officer tells Poe through a pickup.

"Roger, base. Red squad, Blue squad, take my lead." Poe says to his troops.

"Dropping out of lightspeed." One of the pilots says.

They all drop out of lightspeed and fly toward Precinct 47.

"Almost in range. Hit the target dead center. As many runs as we can get." Poe tells his fleet.

"Approaching target." Snap says.

* * *

Alarms begin to go off in the Starkiller. "Fighters incoming!" officers everywhere are saying.

Hux strides up to the window, his eyes widening in shock. He turns around to an officer and some troopers,

"Dispatch all squadrons!" he orders.

"Yes General."

* * *

"Alright let's light it up!" Poe orders, he and the others fire at the Precinct.

"Ha! Direct hit!" Bastian says proudly. "But no damage!" Ello Asty responds.

"Yeah we gotta keep hitting it. Another bombing run." Poe orders, "Remember when the sun is gone this thing will be ready to fire, but as long as there's light we got a chance."

BB-8 looks over at that moment and warns Poe about the TIE-fighters that are heading their way.

"Guys we got a lot of company!" Poe exclaims.

* * *

Han, Rey, Finn and Chewie, walk quickly and quietly through the hallway, stopping

from the door that leads to the cells.

"We'll use the charges to blow that blast door," Finn explains, "Rey and I will go in and draw fire but we're gonna need cover."

"You sure you're up for this?" Han asks.

"Hell, no." Finn says.

Rey sort of rolls her eyes, "I'll try to find Ben but the troopers will be on our tail," Han looks over Rey's shoulder and begins to point with his chin, "You have to be ready f-" Rey notices Han's movements.

"What're you-," Rey, clearly frustrated, begins to mimic Han's actions, "Why are you doing this? Why are you nodding? We're trying to come up with a plan!"

Han sighs and sort of rolls his eyes before he reaches up, gently grabs her chin and turns her head to face the window that's behind her.

Her eyes widen, it's Ben, climbing out of a compartment and climbing up the wall toward the level.

She smiles and turns back to Han, he sort of smiles also, "My kid knows his stuff, huh?" he asks.

* * *

Ben climbs up onto the level and sneaks down the hallway, he's really worried now, he knows troops everywhere are looking for him, and he didn't know where he had emerged from that compartment, he could be anywhere!

Ben rounds a corner and, "AH!" he yells, pointing his blaster at-

"Ben!" Rey exclaims, she's the only one who didn't raise her hands to prevent Ben from shooting them.

"What the- Guys what're you doing here?" Ben asks.

"Rescuing you of course!" Rey says.

Han walks up to Ben, "Are you alright?" He asks.

"Yeah." Ben says. Han huffs a sigh of relief and places a hand on Ben's shoulder, "Good." He says, before going to take guard.

"What happened? What did that monster do to you? Did he hurt you?" Rey asks, trying to keep the panic out of her voice.

"I…No he…he didn't." 'Not physically at least.' He leaves unsaid.

"How did you escape?" Finn asks.

Ben looks down slightly "I…I really can't explain it…"

Rey smiles, "I know how you did it," She says, "You're learning!" She goes in to hug him. Ben has no idea what that means, but he returns the hug.

"Escape now, hug later." Han interrupts.

They all run to the elevator, Chewie grunts as he hands Han his coat, but before he puts it on he looks over at Ben. Those thin and torn clothes won't keep him warm. He takes off his other jacket and hands it to him.

Ben looks at the jacket, then at Han.

"The least I could do." Han says.


End file.
